M E M O I R
by sera-chan011
Summary: Len/Kaho. Melts your brain. The commotion started when Tsukimori Len's parents misinterpret his relationship with Kahoko and thought of the redhead as his very own, clumsy girlfriend.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Hamai Misa paced around the room, placing ornaments and embellishments she had to areas she thought they would fit in. She had a feeling she would be _extremely_ happy today because—well, perhaps because of her son, Tsukimori Len? Oh, no, no, no. The pianist was in high spirits because her son, her dearest Len, finally (after sooo long a time) had someone to introduce to them.

Not that the young Tsukimori had said something about it. Hamai could practically _sense_ it. With just the unpredictable change in Tsukimori's music, which was in good way, why wouldn't she think such? And oh~ she just really had the _biggest_ and the _most unambiguous_ clue of who the said _someone_ was.

How giddy she was about the idea.

She hummed to herself as she picked out an angelic figurine from its box and wiped it with the highest of feelings. Wasn't this great? Just the other day, she was plagued by the following questions:

1. What if Len grows white hair without even having his own wife? Not that it makes any difference considering his hair is light blue but still . . .

2. What if we won't be able to have at least ten little Lens and little . . . errr . . . _redheaded_ grandchildren? Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm thinking of a certain girl for our dearest Len.

Hamai was so certain, really. She was now over the moon. Why not? She had to celebrate because _finally_! Before she could place the angelic figurine atop the intricately designed table, a knock reverberated around the huge music room. She smiled as her son—_her_ son—entered grumpily.

"Mother, you called for me?" he asked with a frown, folding his arms across his chest.

Hamai smiled. "Why, yes," she said. She set the figurine atop its designated place and approached Tsukimori. She hugged him and smilingly said, "I _am_ so proud of you."

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

The woman pulled out from the hug and, grinning, she patted her son's shoulder.

"My son is a grown up," she chimed then she giggled. "Very, very matured now. Not an imbecile any longer."

". . . W—What?" asked Tsukimori, befuddled. "Mother, may I ask what are you talking about?"

"Oops, I'm sorry, that was _such_ an offensive term," stated Hamai, covering her mouth. "Let me revise what I said. You're not an infantile any longer, my son. I _am _so proud."

Something was so wrong, Tsukimori just knew it. His mother didn't act like his mother at all.

"I don't—"

"Hino-san is a very kind lass, isn't she?" started Hamai, going back to her previous business with a dangerously sweet smile. "Beautiful, too."

Tsukimori pursed his lips.

"And oh, I like her," continued the woman, "_so_ much. I really do, Len. What do you think of her?"

The young man could only stare at his mother with the message that screamed, "Are you out of your mind, Mother?"

Hamai giggled at her son's reaction. Really, he shouldn't be shy about the matter. Hino Kahoko was such an idealistic girl. Tsukimori was so keen to even notice such thing that, oh—Kami-sama was she so happy about this!

Tsukimori Len had a girlfriend! Now, the only thing she had to know was _how_ and _when_ and _why_ her?

"Len, your Father is _**so**_ proud as well," added Hamai, her back turned to her son so she wasn't really able to see how Tsukimori choked on his own saliva. "_Very_ proud."

"E—Excuse _me_?"

Hamai chuckled. "You may be excused, my dear." She spun around to face her flabbergasted son (although it didn't really show much from his still dull expression). "Ohoho, before I can forget, your ojii-san wants to meet your _girlfriend_~ I shared _every_ single thing about your _girlfriend_ to your grandfather and must I say, he was rather pleased. His villa is such a romantic place to celebrate the Golden Week so yes. He's just so excited to meet the girl who will soon bear little Lens and little _Kahokos_."

Little . . .

. . . _what_?

.

.

.

He had to do this. There was no other choice but _this_.

Tsukimori Len wondered how the hell this kind of thing happened to him. He was minding his own business (business which yelled, "I think I _love_ Hino!") and _then_ his mother and father would suddenly . . . suddenly proclaim how proud they were? How proud they were to actually realize that he was not mentally and emotionally and socially retarded?

So this was the only option. When everything like this started, it couldn't be tended any longer. Just follow the flow. And hopefully—just _maybe_—everything would surely be fine.

He stopped in front of Class 2-2's classroom and frowned, ignoring the curious glances thrown by the General Educations students to him. He sighed as he prepared himself to slide the door open when it slid by itself and came the figure of Hino Kahoko.

His girlfriend.

No.

His supposed girlfriend by his parents.

No.

His _soon_-to-_be_ girlfriend.

"Tsukimori-kun?" the girl queried, staring bewilderedly at the tall lad in front of her.

He didn't care if many students were around them.

"What—"

He didn't heed the fact that this would spark some malicious gossips around.

"—are—"

No one _should_ care if, publicly, he did something.

"—you doing—"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

Gasps.

"—_here_ . . . ?" Hino blinked.

What? What did Tsukimori just say?

He didn't even wait for an answer when he suddenly spoke, "You're my girlfriend _now_ so spend your Golden Week with me in my grandfather's villa."

He thought that asking someone to be his girlfriend was any difficult. Pssh. _Who_ would have known that it would be _this_ _easy_?

Hino's mouth hung agape as did the other students who had witnessed the exchange of . . . er . . . _unclear_ words for an _unclear_ conversation. Well, no, it was clear that _the_ Tsukimori Len was asking Hino Kahoko to be his girlfriend but still . . .

"What?"

Tsukimori pointedly glared before spinning around on his heels, ready to take his leave. "I'll see you later in the usual practice room," he said before completely leaving.

.

.

.

**SEISO GAKUEN PAPER  
**_**FLASH NEWS**_

"**THE TSUKIMORI LEN'S GIRLFRIEND"  
**_**By: Amou Nami**_

Only six words would take to be able to convey the newest and latest gossip around here in school.  
Apparently, the Violin Romance came true.

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes

first of all, i want to apologize for this hassle. i didn't mean for it to actually arrive in this situation. this is a disappointing thing for my readers, i genuinely believe, as i am a reader myself. you're expecting for an update but then you'll realize that it would boil down to this. i'm really, really sorry. :(

notice the vast change - i'm referring to the readers of the previous version. if you hate it, i'm allowing you to remove this to either your alerts or favorites. it's my fault, anyway. i'm also allowing you - even the new readers - NOT to review if you deem it to be a tedious thing to do. i allowed anonymous reviewing, though, for those registered readers (who've reviewed from the first chapter until the last) if you still wish to send me a feedback this neoteric version.

if you long to know the reason why i refurbished this, don't hesitate to send me a pm. i'll tell you.

~sera-chan

p.s. although this would seem iniquitous for me to do, let me give special thanks to the following people:

1. random-panda-chan ~ for actually brightening up my . . . er . . . very, very humdrum life and inspiring me as well with her hyperactive personality.

2. -. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki .- ~ for inspiring me with one of her fanfictions ("Daddy For Sale!" - recommended) that certainly helped me improve my resolve to continue this revising.

3. Annalisemarie99 ~ for being so proficient with me and keeping up with my evident inferiority complex.

4. kei-chan-19 ~ for whom i dedicate this fanfiction as she was definitely one of the biggest fans of lenxkaho pairing.


	2. 50 Kids Running 'Round PreggyPreggy Kaho

CHAPTER I

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was walking his way towards the school gates, prepared to leave, when suddenly, a wide-eyed and suspiciously shaky Hihara Kazuki blocked his way, grasped his shoulders and said incoherent words that soon led to him inquiring, "—girlfriend? _Hino_?"

Hihara fiercely nodded his head, a bright red blush on his cheeks. "IT'S BEEN EVERYWHERE IN SEISO!!!" he yelled, the blush brightening up further if it were even possible. "They—everyone—the staffs—students—_and_ even teachers—_oh_ Kami-sama! They said—they said—_noooo_! I don't think Kaho-chan is prepared to—_ahhh_!"

"Hihara-senpai, calm down," said the taller green-haired lad, creasing his forehead.

"What if those people's brains just got lost in the road of life because they were trying to find reasons to escape the fact that they're insane which, of course, doesn't make sense?" asked Hihara, hardly pausing for breath in between his statement.

"Senpai, that's highly ridiculous," replied Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, shaking his head in difference. "It can be that they've just contracted the wrong news."

"Then what if their sanity merely evaporated because of Global Warming because, yeah, the climate has changed?"

"Senpai—"

"No and then what if their brains had been burnt into potato chips because Kami-sama, they've been under the heated sun for _sooo_ long a time?"

"Senpai—"

"What potato chips?"

The two green-headed lads turned to look at a mildly amused Yunoki Azuma who was innocently passing by the school gates where the two were conversing. He thought of ignoring the two until he heard something akin to potato chips.

Hihara almost lunged himself on Yunoki, attempting to hang himself on the elegant young man.

"Kami-sama, Yunoki, people around here in Seiso got their brains lost in the road of life because they were trying to escape the reality that they're insane because Tsuchiura-kun said they've _contracted_ the wrong news which means _illness_ since the only drop of sanity left in them evaporated because of the worsening Global Warming that also caused a heated sun to actually burn their brains into _POTATO CHIPS_!" complained Hihara, vaguely pausing in between his lines to actually breathe.

For a moment, Yunoki's eyes snapped perilously, seriousness evident in every atom of it. There was silence that began to overwhelm the three until the purple-haired young man cocked his head to the side and said, ". . . what?"

Hihara opened his mouth again and started, "Yunoki—!!!"

"Don't listen to him, senpai," said Tsuchiura, tuning off the ranting Hihara Kazuki. "He was just being restless because a certain rumor around here in school was incessantly bugging him."

Yunoki smiled knowingly. He turned to his waiting chauffeur and kindly told him to wait for a few more moments before turning back to his co-participants. "Ah, you mean Hino-san being Tsukimori-kun's—"

.

.

.

She hated this. Oh, really, Hino hated this kind of awkward silence. Fidgeting, she walked side-by-side with Tsukimori, heading to the nearby grocery store to buy snacks she could eat after her family's dinner while listening to some classical music. She didn't really understand how _come_ she became the lad's girlfriend without even her own consent! She didn't also understand why she was actually . . . actually tolerating this idea!

Tsukimori didn't say much about why _her_ of all people. He neither told her why the sudden . . . was this what was called confession?

And he even accompanied her to the grocery store the afternoon of the same day after school. That was . . . unexpected of him.

It really was a small world as the newly-proclaimed _couple_ walked in and found Tsuchiura Ryoutaro in as well. He was in the same aisle Hino and Tsukimori headed to.

"Whoa, Tsuchiura-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Hino, skipping happily towards Tsuchiura with Tsukimori tailing after her. "Is this another errand given by your mother?"

Tsuchiura smiled sheepishly and nodded, not acknowledging Hino's . . . _boyfriend_. "My mother asked me to buy some items she needed in cooking our din—"

"Uwaa, you three are here?" interjected a female voice.

Said three turned around and came face to face with Mori Manami who was grinning genuinely. She had a cart with her that was hardly full with items and had her hair unusually in a ponytail.

"Hm, it's expected of Kaho-chan and Tsuchiura-kun to be out here but _the_ Tsukimori-san?" remarked Mori with the same huge smile. She turned to the blue-haired lad and said, "What brings you here, Tsukimori-san? Accompanying your _girlfriend_?"

Other people in the same aisle who were from Seiso Gakuen, too and knew Tsukimori Len threw them malicious glances and whispered with each other, making Hino blush.

"I—" started Tsukimori but then was immediately cut off by Hino—his girlfriend..

"He's—" started Hino, too, before being intervened.

"He's here because he needed to buy," said Tsuchiura as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. So he didn't really ignore the lad's presence after all. Mori was about to say "of course" when the green-head continued, "He's here to buy diapers for himself since he's been wetting his bed lately."

Mori's mouth formed an "o" while Hino blushed and Tsukimori glared.

"I'm—" interjected Tsukimori but was cut off once again.

"He's too embarrassed to admit it so as much as possible—" Tsuchiura sent the glaring Tsukimori a sideway glance "—keep it a secret. You know, wetting your bed when you're seventeen is totally shameful. And guess what? It has worsened since he found out he also has _cystitis_. Oh, and he told me and Hino here that last night, he wetted on his bed as usual."

"Tsuchi—" said Hino when she noticed Mori buying what the green-head said and Tsukimori shaking in well-kept (although slightly evident) fury. Hino knew Tsukimori wasn't suffering from cystitis and yet she couldn't do anything about the situation.

"That's really a shame!" agreed Mori, a concerned look on her face. She turned to Tsukimori determinedly. "Don't worry, Tsukimori-san! I will keep everything Tsuchiura-kun has said a secret! I swear. Your wetting of your bed is shameful, indeed."

"Mori-san," said Hino, nearly smacking her forehead with her hand. She peeked at Tsukimori whose eyebrows were twitching and whose knuckles were white as sheet. She almost rolled her eyes upon the sight of Tsuchiura smirking in victory—the smirk pointedly shoved into Tsukimori's face.

She wondered why Tsukimori didn't retort.

Don't say . . . she had an effect on him?

"Kami-sama, this is so going to be big news!" came another voice from behind the redhead. "Tsukimori Len—wetting his bed! After the news about the Violin Romance, this is going to hit next!"

"Amou-san??" the four students queried, turning to the fair-haired girl at Hino's back. "What are you—"

("—doing here sneaking like some psycho of a stalker?")

"Kaho-chan, take care of _your_ boyfriend," said Amou, nodding to herself as though she was a professional urologist. "You can't sleep with him and have ten—no, _fifty_ kids when Tsukimori-kun is still wetting on his own bed!"

Passers-by looked at the blue-haired lad, whispered at each other, and chuckled.

"Wha—"

"You know, being your friend, I'm excited to see the _least_ of _fifty_ little Kaho-chan-look-alikes and _her _boyfriend-look-alikes—"

"Amou-san!" intervened Hino, noticing Tsukimori shaking in . . . rage? A Tsukimori never loses control over his own emotions! Problem was, Amou merely ignored her and the rest of the group.

"—running around a huge room, surrounding their _pregnant_ mother!" stated Amou, sighing in fantasy. "Oh, so soon the _fifty_ little Kaho-chan-look-alikes and _her_ boyfriend-look-alikes would be _fifty-one_! Haaaayyy . . . ."

Hino blushed at the comment of the journalist; Tsukimori _shuddered_, having so much difficulty in picturing _fifty_ of _his_ kids surrounding a _pregnant_ Kahoko; Tsuchiura could only glare and gape at the weird lass; and Mori . . . well, she joined the fantasizing.

Mori beamed. "Yes! That would be great!" she gushed, forgetting that she still had a lot to buy. "And then they would all play the violin—imagine, FIFTY cute violinists!—while I would be the accompanist, ne?"

Amou giggled. "No—fifty-one, remember? The one _in the making_? _Preggy-preggy_ Kaho-chan, remember?"

"Amou-san! Mori-san!" snapped Hino, blushing and unable to take their practical joke-slash-pipe dream of her two friends.

"Whoa, whoa, Hino-san's pregnant? Ryoutaro, are you the father, by any chance?"

All heads turned to the person who tapped the tall General Education student. Hino's mouth hung upon seeing who the person was. Tsukimori was shocked, too, to say the least.

"S—Sakimoto?" came Tsuchiura's reply. "You, too?"

Sakimoto grinned good-naturedly. "What does the 'you, too' question mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She clapped her hands together. "At any rate, am I going to be a godmother of your fifty (or fifty-one) children, eh, Ryoutaro? Hino-san?"

Amou and Mori raised their eyebrows.

"A—Ah! N—No, you got it wro—" started Hino but was once again cut off. This day had been full with being cut off before you could even finish your statement.

"Sakimoto . . . Hino's not my _girlfriend_," said Tsuchiura, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. "The more that she's not _impregnated_—not by me, at least."

Tsukimori glowered at the tall green-head. "Are you trying to imply something?" he demanded.

"Guys—" started Hino but wasn't able to finish her statement.

"Well yeah—aren't you the knight in shining armor of Hino who swept her off her feet?" countered Tsuchiura, sarcasm evident in his tone. "Who knows? You might be some sort of hormonal crazed teenager!"

Again, passers-by turned to Tsukimori. This time, though, instead of amusement shimmering in their eyes, pure disgust was present.

"I am not—"

"I take it that this girl," Sakimoto said, pointing at Amou, "is your girlfriend, then?"

Amou twitched and sudden dash of antipathy twisted her face. "No, I'm not and would never be!" she snapped. She, then, turned to point at Mori. "She's Tsuchiura-shi's current girlfriend."

Sakimoto grinned at Mori. "Nice to meet you! I'm Saki—"

"Uhh . . . I'm not Tsuchiura-kun's girlfriend . . ." mumbled Mori, eyes wide.

"Oh?"

"But we can . . . _DREAM_! Dream about Hino-san and Tsukimori-san's future _fifty-one_ children!" continued Mori and she and Sakimoto and Amou engaged in their own world of dreams, leaving Hino, Tsukimori, and Tsuchiura the only sane ones.

The three watched the three girls giggle and gush at each other, sweat-dropping. Those three girls certainly loved dreams. Hino, Tsukimori, and Tsuchiura even caught Sakimoto asking, "Fifty-one??? Whoa, whoa!"

Amou nodded. "Yes, yes! If _they_ want, _they_ can make those _fifty-one_ little _Kahokos_ and _Lens_ run around another _preggy-preggy_ Kaho-chan!" she said, giggling after her words.

The other three tried to tune out the dreaming girls and merely enjoyed the fact that they were still sane.

"I think I should go; my mother's waiting for the things she needed," said Tsuchiura, addressing Hino and Tsukimori. "Today's one of a kind, ne? Having the news about _you_"—he pointedly turned to Tsukimori—"_candidly_ asking Hino to be _your_ girlfriend in front of so many students, tsk. And you, Hino, be _careful_. For all we know, Tsukimori might be some _perverted, hormonal lad_."

And he left Hino and Tsukimori staring blankly at his retreating back—he left them with three others who were surely flying off to dreamland.

"Oh, Hino-san?" started Tsukimori, turning to his girlfriend. "I have to call you K—Ka-Kaka—Kahu—Kahuku—Ka—Kaho—_Kaho-chan_ when in front of my parents. And shall I add that you have to meet them _today_?"

Hino's mouth hung. "Y—You called me—" she stuttered before blinking and changing her words. "Then should I call you Len-_kun_ when in front of your parents? Besides . . ."

("Besides . . . I'm your _girlfriend_ now. Right?")

Tsukimori's eyebrow twitched. This is just a pretense, he thought. Pretense, pretense, pretense. Don't be carried away by Hino calling you by your given name with _that_ suffix. Pretense. Yes, this is just a pretense.

He shrugged, nevertheless. "It would be much better," he agreed. After clearing his throat, he said, "Well?"

"Well?" replied Hino, quirking an eyebrow.

Tsukimori sighed.

"You'll meet my parents _now_ for an _interrogation_ because . . . ," said Tsukimori before slowly having his words into a halt.

"Because . . . ?"

Again, the lad sighed. "Because you'll meet the head of the Tsukimori family—my grandfather, _apparently_."

And Hino Kahoko thought that there was actually a 0.03% that Amou, Mori, and Sakimoto's 'quite-unreachable-fantasies-about-fifty-one-kids-of-Tsukimori-and her' wasn't that far from reach. Why? Wouldn't meeting his parents and _the_ Tsukimori family head . . . wouldn't meeting them mean setting up her own _future_?

Unless, of course, Tsukimori was just using her to show he wasn't some sort of a gay man. That led to Hino wondering _again_ on why the sudden _ask-her-to-be-his-girlfriend_.

The three dreaming girls in the background didn't even heed them when Tsukimori practically—literally—dragged with him a stunned and wondering Hino Kahoko. While being dragged, however, Hino was able to grab one big pack of potato chips and was able to direct Tsukimori to the counter for her to pay.

Then it hit the redhead.

_Interrogation_?

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes

i honestly don't know what to tell you, guys. despite my failure in this specific fanfiction, you didn't rebuke me nor did you criticize my obvious inconsistency. for that, i thank you so much. you surprised me when i received a whole new set of reviews and reviewers. :) i love you!

to the readers who weren't able to catch a single glimpse of the first version, i'm really sorry. the previous one wasn't anywhere near "excellent" even though this new one isn't as well. but i'll try to make this better for you, dear ones. :D

thanks to those who reviewed! genuinely speaking, i didn't expect people to still review. :]

~ Annalisemarie99

~ Br0k3N Ch0rDs

~ dhione26

~ Flutist's Fate

~ aNimeLover-chAn05

~ midnight leo

~ -. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki .-

~ season's call

~ himeno_08

~ petiamo

~ Fantalla

~ aris-chan

~ ayamiko95

--i'm sorry for not replying. i want to tell you how much i appreciate your opinions and feedback but i haven't got enough time to do so. also to Annalisemarie99, season's call, and -. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki .-, i apologize for failing to reply to your messages and reviews.

~sera-chan

p.s. to those who read the previous version, i know you have something to ask. i'll try answering questions (if you ask, that is) through reply or through explaining things in the next chapter.

p.p.s. anyone interested to read the previous unfinished version? i'll be posting it somewhere so if you want to, pm me (or say it in a review if you want) and i'll send in the link.


	3. Change in Plans?

**Warning: **I'd like to inform everybody of the fact that the humor I've placed from the first chapter shall dissolve slowly (or instantly). It's because I'm planning on pairing up the genre "Romance" with the other genres around. I'm wondering what genre I should choose to pair up with Romance. Ideas, anyone?

CHAPTER II

"Your favorite dog?"

Hino sunk on her seat, looking at the cup of tea wrapped around by her sweating hands. She was just wondering _what_ kind of question that was.

"I—uh—I don't know any breed of dogs . . . ," she said with honesty. She inwardly flinched when she felt the man's stare hardening, gradually turning into a glare. "Eh—b—bulldog? Or . . . _no_! A Chihuahua!"

"Your favorite farm animal?" asked the dark haired man who sat from across her. He took a sip of tea from his own cup before his eyes darted back to the redheaded violinist. "What's your favorite farm animal?"

"I—well—umm . . . a pig?" she said in an asking way as she set the cup and saucer down atop the coffee table. Her right eye twitched from slight horror when Tsukimori-san glared at her. "Or maybe dan—boar! No . . . a singi—a rooster!"

Tsukimori-san's eyes squinted in further examination of Hino.

Oh. Hino nearly said something along "a dancing boar" and "a singing rooster." Somehow, she was grateful of the older man's glares that made her aware of everything she would speak of.

"How about your favorite exotic animal?" the man asked further, clasping his hands on his knees which were bent as his legs were crossed.

Really . . . . Was this the _interrogation_ her newly-proclaimed boyfriend (who she had been with for only five hours as of late) was talking about? Such _exotic_ questions for a demandingly stoic Tsukimori-san. And to think that Tsukimori's father was a famous instrumentalist.

And to think that the girlfriend's father was the one who was supposed to ask the boyfriend some . . . questions.

"If you take bunnies as exo—"

"Then I don't take them as animals that are exotic," snapped Tsukimori-san apathetically. "I want something accurate from you. What's your most favored exotic animal?"

Hino thought that since she was welcomed with politeness by the couple, she might as well participate with the patriarch's interrogation and whatnots. "Ehhh . . . grasshoppers?" she said.

And yet, all she received were quite familiar glares. An image of Tsukimori's _cute_ glaring face (oh, so hot! such hotness shouldn't be ignored!) flashed in her mind that eventually made her blush. She shook her head and decided to try again.

"A skunk, then," she said, somehow waiting for a glare to dig holes into her. Fortunately, not a single sign of glare came. In fact, the frown on Tsukimori-san's face had lightened up a bit. "They're quite exotic . . . I think."

"_True_."

Hino raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word. The man _seriously_ thought so? It was weird especially she thought that the man was someone _serious_ and collected not _facetious_ and daring. Tsukimori-san was a _weird_ father for a Tsukimori Len. Hino could swear that.

"_You're_ the perfect girlfriend for Len," said Tsukimori-san. He nodded to his self. "Yes, the _perfect_ girlfriend. I should compliment Len for having his first and _definitely last_ girlfriend a very perfect girl to suit Otou-sama's liking."

Hino could certainly not speak. She had no idea on how to reply such a . . . complimenting statement. Being Tsukimori Len's girlfriend wasn't that bad, after all.

"Where do you live?"

The redheaded violinist blinked at the sudden question. Where . . . she . . . lived . . . ?

"Anou . . . . I live just a few blocks away from Seiso . . . ," she replied. Tsukimori-san had sipped again from his cup and keenly ogled Hino.

"How many are you—I mean you and your siblings—in the family?"

Inside, Hino's eyebrows rose. "Uhh . . . we're three," she answered. "One of us is away for university."

"Hn. Is Len your first . . . ?"

"E—Eh?" Hino stammered, a blush creeping from her neck to the tips of her hair. Tsukimori-san merely raised an eyebrow to her and patiently waited for her reply. He was thinking that Hino _must_ have Tsukimori as her first boyfriend, otherwise he'd have to break them apart. "I—I—_y—yes_, he's my first b—boyfriend."

Tsukimori-san inwardly smirked. That was expected of Hino Kahoko. "What's your favorite piece when it comes to playing the violin?"

At that question, Hino gave a genuine and serene smile. Tsukimori-san wondered what her answer could be that suddenly changed the expression of her face from flustered to tranquil.

"My favorite has always been _Ave Maria_," she responded as she looked down at her hands. "Your son, Tsukimori-kun, was the one who played it the first time I heard it and—"

"I see," said Tsukimori-san. "You still call Len so formally. That, I think, should be changed, Hino-san."

Hino blushed at this. "I—well—it's just a—awkward, Tsukimori-san," stammered Hino while she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I mean . . . I've just been his girlfriend since today and I . . . I . . ."

"What do you mean you've just been Len's girlfriend since today?" questioned Tsukimori-san as he continued his judging over Hino. "The two of you have been in a relationship for months, haven't you? Anyway, before we could turn our conversation into something else, let's get back to the point. Shall we?"

All Hino could do was blink. She and Tsukimori had been in a relationship for _months_? Nevertheless, she nodded in response to the man's offer.

"Hm. _Ave Maria_ is a magnificent piece indeed," concurred Tsukimori-san. "Did you know that it was me who taught Len that specific piece? He's known it since he was six."

"Sugoi! It was a rather complicated piece and he's known it since—"

"—six. My dearest Len has played _Ave Maria_ since he was so young and I haven't seen him give enough enthusiasm into playing such—that is, until you have fallen into his equally complicated _love_ life," shared Hamai Misa as she entered the sitting room with a scowling Tsukimori in tow. "And now, his love life's color is far better than the colors in the rainbow~"

"Mother, what are you talking about?" grumbled Tsukimori. He approached his father and Hino and, much to Hino's surprise, sat beside the redhead on the loveseat said violinist was occupying. At the sight, Hamai could only coo.

She approached her husband and stood behind him, looking at the two newly-proclaimed couple. "Just look at them both, dear," she cooed, leaning down to her husband from the back. "They're sitting on the loveseat . . . _together_. And it's ironic how love plus seat equals to _loveseat_ and a boy and a girl equals to _love_. And _lovers _sitting on a _loveseat_ . . . . Ahhhh. Their bodies fit perfectly, ne?"

Poof. And Hino Kahoko's face was the perfect epitome of a very, very ripened tomato. Now that she took note of it, she realized that the two of them _fit_—their shapes were seemingly created to fit each other so faultlessly as if two pieces of puzzle connected to each other as they were meant to be. And Hino thought that it was too clichéd to think such a thing.

"Mother, we both came down because you said you want to see _Kahoko_, not because we're supposed to be _interrupting_ the conversation between _Kahoko_ and Father—"

"And dear, look, Len's calling Hino-san _Kahoko_ . . . . Isn't that just so sweet?"

Tsukimori-san looked so impressed by his son's _forthrightness_ to the lass. Maybe his wife wasn't that of an impossible-thinker, after all. In the base of his heart, he could already feel the surge of pride and in the deepest corners of his ears, he could already hear little redheaded and blue-headed kids calling with wide eyes, _"Ojiisaaaaaaaan! We caught Mother and Father snoggi—"_

The older Tsukimori mentally shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think of such a thing _that_ early.

Tsukimori, on the other hand, could almost worry about the sanity of the girl sitting beside him, who, at that point, could burst into fragments at any moment given. How could his mother be so ignorant especially when it came to Hino? Not that he cared but still . . . .

. . . _Okay_, he cared, too. He was just too stubborn to concede.

"Mother—" Tsukimori tried again, but his mother beat him to speaking.

"And shouldn't Hino-san call us _Father_ and _Mother_, too?" asked Hamai innocently. She tapped her husband's shoulder before shifting her eyes to Hino. "Besides, sooner or later, Hino-san—let me correct myself . . . _Kahoko _will become a part of the family."

Tsukimori's frown deepened and Hino's mouth dropped.

"W—What?" stammered Hino, too shocked to speak without stuttering. "What—what do you mean . . . part of the family? Isn't this sub—subject coming up so . . . _early_? I mean . . . ."

"Ah, Hino-san, I forgot to mention in the midst of our question-and-answer conversation about the whole engagement thing," said Tsukimori-san, turning to his son. "I haven't spoken to Len about it yet but I take it by the furrow on your forehead that your mother has explained about further details?"

". . ."

Hino's eyes darted from Tsukimori, to the patriarch of the family, and to the matriarch. The word "engagement" had done some kind of deplorable things in her head that seemed to loosen up some screws that had always maintained composure in Hino. Screwing everything about respect, she couldn't help but blurt out some curious complaints.

"_Engagement_?"

.

.

.

"Kaho-chan, what's the problem?" asked Hino's mother while helping her pack her clothes in a duffel bag. "Shouldn't you be happy? You'll be able to visit one of the most famed villas here in Japan! And to think that the place was way far from Yokohama—in Okinawa, Kahoko, Okinawa!"

The wrinkle on Hino's forehead deepened at the mention of Okinawa. Not that she didn't like the beautiful place. In fact, she considered the islands of Okinawa as Paradise in the real world. The problem was the whole engagement thing.

For goodness' sake, I'm just seventeen! thought Hino. She paused from filling the bag with clothes and hygienic needs and looked at her mother. "I'm not sure if Hamai-san has said it to you already but . . . ," she trailed off as she bit her lower lip. "Okaasan, I honestly don't know what I am to do."

"Ah, Kahoko, I trust Tsukimori Len-kun and I hope that since you're together, you trust him also," said Hino-san with a beam. "It's you who's controlling yourself, anyway. Don't let others control you. If it bothers you, why didn't you decline the offer of engagement from the Tsukimori family?"

Hino blushed. Since the question had been asked, why didn't she decline the offer? Like her mother had said, she could do so.

But she didn't. It had been a week after the announcement of the whole "engagement" thing and a week that she and Tsukimori were "proclaimed as lovers to, according to the grapevine, the _whole school_." And speaking of it, it reminded her that she'd have to murder a certain Amou Nami.

"You _like_ him and you _trust_ him, that is why," said Hino-san for her. Her eyes twinkled in what Hino could perceive as mischief. "Anyway, despite what I have said, I trust that you and Tsukimori-kun won't do anything _naughty_."

"Okaasan!" retorted Hino. "I can't believe that you're thinking of such thi—"

"Excuse me . . . may I interrupt your mother-and-daughter bonding?" inquired a low male voice directed from the door.

The heads of the two Hinos looked around and found Tsukimori Len standing by the door with the older Hino daughter beside him. Hino's sister was giving Hino a weird look that could almost be translated into, _Kami-sama, why didn't you tell me YOU'RE practically together? ASDFJKL_._ Just wait till Otousan gets to know this._

"Tsu—Tsu—Tsuki—_Len_?" called Hino, standing up from her current position with her mother. Her face was flushed, the other Hinos noticed, when she said the given name of her . . . _betrothed_ . . . no matter how clichéd it sounded. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be fixing your own things?"

Tsukimori sighed and silently watched as the two other Hinos excused themselves and retreated. "There were changes in the plan, Kahoko," he said. He paused for a short while as he noticed Hino's widened eyes upon hearing her name from his lips and said, "I hope you don't mind me calling you _that_ when we're all alone."

Hino nodded and urged Tsukimori to sit on her swivel chair—an order that the lad didn't refuse to do. "What changes?" questioned Hino as she once again sat on her bed, facing Tsukimori. "We don't have to go visit the villa any more? The _engagement _is broken?"

There was something that pulled the heartstrings of Tsukimori as he shook his head. He didn't understand why he felt betrayed when Hino asked if the engagement was broken or something—she sounded so hopeful about that—whereas it was Hino who was supposed to feel betrayed as he was, apparently, betraying her trust.

It was always a constant reminder in his head that they were never really together—for him, that was. He was just using her to please his grandfather and beneath the cold façade, he felt bad for having marred Hino's future.

"It is neither of those changes," said Tsukimori, his face void of any other emotion but sternness. "My mother told me to inform you that she invited other people as well . . . . Your friends and some of my acquaintances."

The redhead beamed. "Really? Sugoi! But who are coming aside from ourselves and your mother and your father?"

"_Your _friends and acquaintances, I repeat," stated Tsukimori. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Hino pouted. "I was asking for specific people . . . but . . . fine," she said. She and Tsukimori stared at each other before something hit her like a lightning with millions worth of volts. "But what are you doing here? You could have phoned me, you know. That's the magic called technology, Tsukimori-kun!"

Tsukimori sighed. "Aside from the facts that there's a problem in the lining of our telephone and that I do _not_ have a mobile phone of my own—"

His girlfriend gasped. "You don't have a cell phone of your own, Len? Are you for real?"

"Shut up," countered Tsukimori before he went to continuing. "I'm here to fetch you."

There was silence.

"What?"

"I said I'm here to fetch you because my mother wants you to spend the night at home," explained Tsukimori. He stood up, looked at the packed bag of Hino, and picked the bag. "Let's go."

Tsukimori didn't miss how Hino's mouth hung.

. . . but despite him just using Hino as his girlfriend . . .

"I know I haven't asked this ever since forever, Len," said Hino as soon as she caught up, and grabbed the lad's upper arm. They both stopped and the boy raised an eyebrow at her. "I would only go with you if you answer this question . . . why, of the so many fan girls you have around (despite you being Ice Cube-san), did you choose me?"

"Just because," answered Tsukimori coolly before letting go of his arm rather harshly. "Go and tell your family that both of us are leaving."

. . . he could feel that the girl's naïveté would make things _real_.

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's note:

i have a problem, my dear ones. i genuinely hate to start this note in this kind of way (telling you to help me, obviously), but i sincerely need your utmost aid. i hope you won't find this troublesome and i am full of hope that most of you will help me . . . . it's just that i need the character sketches of the following la corda d'oro characters:

-**aoi kaji** ~ which is his given name (aoi or kaji?)? what is his attitude? i need a simple (or if you can make it detailed then i am more than grateful) background of him. what's his real role especially to the group? how would you describe him physically? am i correct that his instrument is a viola? how does he interact with the others (the main characters)? how is he referred to (aoi-san, kaji-san, aoi-kun, kaji-kun, or what?)? how does he call others?

-**etou kiriya** ~ who is he? how does he look in the anime (is he redheaded?)? his role? instrument? how does he refer the main characters? how he's referred to? oh god, i need details about him.

-**akihiko kira** ~ who the hell is he? i wanna know! is he a bad guy or something? i think he could see lili? i don't know. please, i need some few details about him.

-**sakimoto [whatsit?]** ~ what's her attitude? i know i've used her in the previous chapter but i know nothing more about her other than she's the previous girlfriend of ryoutaro . . . are len and kahoko the only other people who know her? how does he call kahoko and len? btw, i don't know her first name.

if i'm not mistaken, the first time i've posted 'the isle' i've told you that i haven't watched lcdo by then. i've only read the manga chapters 1-5, read a few fanfictions, and read a few background about the story- reasons i started writing for this fandom. then i grew to love it despite only a few knowledge about them.

should that explain the out of character-ness? anyway, through the help of my best friend yanah-kun (c3xv-011-), i've watched episodes 1-14 last february (?). so in short, i really don't have any idea how the rest of the characters look like or how they act. i even don't know what happened to lili! :P

recently, i found out that i'd need some information about the characters above. i've read wikipedia but i need more. i can't watch through youtube or many other sites (like crunchyroll) because i have a limit when it comes to surfing the net. i only have 30-60 minutes to use the net because in my place we don't have any internet connection-to pinoys out there, you'd get what i mean if i say i only have smartbro. i rarely go unlimited because i'd need php200 worth of cellphone load for that. :| heeeelp.

and that should also explain why i can't immediately (or not at all) reply to the following people who, by the way, i'd like to thank:

~ Annalisemarie99

~ petiamo

~ himeno_08

~ JasMyr

~ Illuminating Darkness

~ aris-chan

~ season's call

~ redsakuranbo

~ bringiton

~ NeKo Meow (i know you hate having your name mentioned but still . . .)

~ pat

~ -. Streiter. Destiny. Miseki .-

~ little miss flutterfly

~ ayamiko95

~ SnowCharms

~ bychuu (thanks for the pm. :))

i obviously had the "ave maria" thing invented. :) lol.

~sera-chan


	4. The TurDuckEn Stampede

**Additional Notes (12-27-10):** Sera-chan would like to apologize since there was a slight format problem. She just ask me to add a few words though so it isn't much of a change but I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would go over the chapter again. **her best friend, -c3xv-011- **

CHAPTER III

It worried Hino Kahoko how Hamai Misa was grinning up at her from across the dining table. She wetted her lips and sheepishly smiled back, before turning to her half-finished meal. Before she could jab her fork on the food, the Tsukimori matriarch broke the silence that enveloped the family.

"Are you enjoying your food, Kaho-chan?" she asked. She laced her fingers together and blinked at the redhead. "I prepared it myself, that is why I am not sure if it's OK for your taste . . ."

Hino gave a toothy grin before saying, "Actually, it's more than good!" She paused, then equipped, "It's a delicious meal, Misa-san. And besides, I love how it is called."

The girl could feel the two males' eyebrows rise at the last statement she had said. She could only care less, in reality. Hino knew she was being honest.

"It's . . . uh . . ." Hino tried to say. "Chi—chi—chi something. Right."

Hamai Misa's smile dropped at Hino's inability to state the name of the food she had prepared. Slowly, she leaned away. Understanding Hino's situation, she would say the name for her own benefit. Besides, she got a rather unique name for her meal.

She invented it while feeding the poultry in the backyard of their other residence in Kyoto. When she placed a few feeds on the ground, chickens, ducks, and turkeys hopped on top of each other, trying to gain dominance over the other. She was amused, to say the least, while watching them. There was a spark in her eye when an idea came to life. On the other hand, she even felt pity for the flattened chicken, which, surprisingly, did not die.

She called the whole ordeal of the poultry animals as the "TurDuckEn Stampede," the basis of their food at the moment.

"Dear, it's _ChiFiSley_," said Hamai Misa, starting on her food again. She took a mouthful, chewed, and continued, "Simply the best, isn't it?"

Hino voiced out her agreement and started eating again. She enjoyed the food too well that she did not notice the two males staring at them oddly.

"Len, congratulations," mumbled the Tsukimori patriarch, settling a hand on top of the boy's shoulder, eyes pinned on the other lad's. "You found the perfect girlfriend that suits your mother's interests. Not only that, the perfect girlfriend who's got a weird sense of ideas."

Tsukimori, on the other hand, fought the strongest urge to roll his eyes. The girl—_his_ girl—was unbelievable.

"Hn."

This time, Tsukimori did not bother mask the roll of his eyes while watching the girl devour on her food—a food that was made up of parsley inside a stewed fish inside a roasted chicken. The girl was incorrigible.

"Right," he muttered, eating his own.

.

.

.

While still in dinner, Hamai Misa butted in, "Kaho-chan, do you agree that they should have called a hamburger as BunLettuMato CheeNaisePorky PattyNaiseBun?"

The two Tsukimori males watched in concealed horror as the strange antics of the older woman seemed to get into the redhead's head. What inwardly horrified the younger Tsukimori was how Hino thought it over.

"A bun over a lettuce which is over a tomato which is over a mayonnaise which is over a cheese which is over a pork patty which is over a mayonnaise which is over a bun?" questioned Hino, placing her index finger on her chin. Her forehead crumpled and she said, "Yes, Misa-san, I think you're right. Who in their right minds would call BunLettuMato CheeNaisePorky PattyNaiseBun a _hamburger_?"

The two women giggled.

_Those people who'd prefer a sane and concise name for it_, thought Tsukimori, mentally answering the girl's question.

.

.

.

Leaning on the banister on the balcony of Tsukimori's room was Hino Kahoko, inhaling the cold night breeze. The older Tsukimori couple—more like Hamai Misa—insisted she spend the night in Tsukimori's room, which she turned down, but still was forced to do. She turned to her supposed boyfriend—she still had not talked their real relationship over with him yet—was in his room, engaged in searching something inside his walk-in closet.

She trotted in and stopped in front of the mentioned closet.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she called out. From inside, she heard a small grunt. "I have something to ask. I hope you don't mind me asking."

There was another grunt. Then noise. Then pounding. Hino took that as a cue to ask.

"Where . . . where do you think is our rel—relationship going?"

There were footsteps inside and more shuffling. "It's somewhere here," was the reply.

Hino blinked, a blush creeping to her cheeks. She could imagine a chibi version of Tsukimori Len, grumpy-faced, placing a hand on his chest and saying how their relationship was somewhere in his heart. That was sweet to hear—_somewhere_.

She was flattered.

". . . Do you think it would last"—Hino tried to weigh the circumstances—"forever?"

The last one came out rather loud.

There were more noises inside, tumbling, shuffling, and pounding. There was a gasp. Tsukimori Len was _restless_! He was thinking about it! He was anxious—embarrassed, even!

Then there were little noises.

"_Shut_ it!" hissed a grumpy voice from inside the closet.

More noises.

Hino was frozen, stunned, even. Why did she ever think they would last forever? Where did the idea come from? Of course they would not, even if they were engaged. She was an idiot by just considering it.

"O—OK," she mumbled, turning his back on the closet. Somewhere in her heart, disappointment rose.

Before she could go anywhere further, arms wrapped around her, body leaned onto her, and, because of the weight, both of their bodies fell onto the ground.

It was like what soap operas used to be. When the boy says something wrong to the girl, he would go to the girl and hug her from behind—but she did not imagine that the supposed hug would lead them down to the floor, and that there would be bumping of the foreheads and a series of mild curses. Hino wondered where Tsukimori learned those vile languages.

"Damn," cursed Tsukimori, his head beside hers. He was on top of her, and somehow, she managed to turn around before she could hit the floor with her face flat. "It ran away."

Confused, Hino asked, "Which ran away?"

She did not even realise the positions they were in. Tsukimori was on top of her, leaning away with his hands propping him up. Their legs were tangled, and Hino's hands were unconsciously grasping Tsukimori's forearms.

What brought the two to consciousness and embarrassment was the realisation that their faces were inches apart, now that Tsukimori leaned away.

Tsukimori jerked upwards, flustered somewhat, and almost staggering as he stood up. Hino's face reddened as well, now taking in their previous positions. A hand shot out to her, extending out to help her up.

With a moment's hesitation, she took it.

"Which ran away, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked, smoothening her crumpled pyjamas.

Tsukimori frowned, remembering his so-called escapades, and folded his arms across his chest.

"The rodent," he spat. His gaze lingered on the open door and he glared. He approached the door and jerked it closed. "That rodent's messing up my sheet music for quite some time now."

Realisation dawned on Hino. "Oh," she mumbled. "It means you haven't heard what I was saying?"

"What you were saying?" asked Tsukimori, cocking his head sideways. "I didn't even know you were out here."

Hino nodded. "I—I see."

Tsukimori stared at her intently. Their gazes locked and he said, "You called me that way again earlier."

"What way?"

"That way," said Tsukimori, starting to walk towards the balcony. Hino followed closely, her hand reaching up to Tsukimori's arm. It surprised her that Tsukimori let her hold his arm.

"What way, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Hino yet again.

Tsukimori spun around so instantly that Hino almost crashed onto his chest. "_That_ way," repeated the young prodigy, now walking towards the banister and sitting on it. "You called me in _that_ way again."

Hino tilted her head. "Just now?" she inquired.

Her supposed boyfriend nodded his head. "Just this while."

"What? What did I call you?"

Tsukimori closed his eyes, frustration clear in his furrowed eyebrows. "Damn it, _Kaho_," he hissed, fingers massaging his right temple. He opened his eyes again. "I thought we already established this agreement that we would call each other in first name basis even when we are all alone?"

Did they? Then Hino remembered the events earlier that day at her house. There was a silent agreement, true, and she could not believe that Tsukimori Len would take it seriously. A smile made its way on Hino's lips. She understood now.

"It bothers you that I forgot?" questioned Hino. Amusement played in her eyes, knowing that her way of referring to him all this while affected Tsukimori Len somehow.

"Forgot?" repeated Tsukimori, disbelief in his face. "_Forgot_? Look, if it is too uncomfortable for you to call me through my first name, just say so."

Hino giggled. "So it does bother you."

"No, it doesn't," stated Tsukimori. His words were too self-justifying that it almost came out as a lie.

"Then why do you care that I don't call you _Len_?" asked Hino.

Tsukimori's frown deepened. "Because you—I—" Tsukimori hesitated. "Never mind."

Hino opened her mouth in disbelief. _Never mind?_ "Never mind?" repeated the redhead. "Kami-sama, _never mind_? How would I know what makes you so grumpy tonight? How would I know what to do so I would not . . . so I would not hit the wrong button on you? How would I know if you will simply say _never mind_?"

The lad stared at her.

"Don't _never mind_ me again, Tsuki—Len," said Hino. She did many hand gestures that Tsukimori Len was almost driven amused.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Hamai Misa's head peeked in. A motherly smile was on her face. Hino felt Tsukimori shift on the banister, radiating off a surprised feeling.

"We heard you from our room," she said, walking towards the pair in the balcony. When she reached them, she sat on the only chair available.

Hino blushed while Tsukimori looked away, frowning.

"M—My voice was _that_ loud?" asked Hino like a deer caught in headlights. She bowed down and said, "I'm sorry, Misa-san, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to disturb your sleep."

Tsukimori muttered something. Hamai Misa threw him a reprimanding look. "Len, manners." She turned to Hino and smiled. "Sleep wasn't good anyway. By the way, you're quarrelling already?"

Both did not speak. "Just an advice, my dears," said the woman, "don't let this quarrel get into you. Quarrelling is a vital part of a relationship. It would make your bond stronger and it would have you realise what is lacking. Most importantly, it will show you who the real you are."

Enlightenment flashed in Hino's eyes. The contours on Tsukimori's face softened. That night, the three of them conversed to no end about Hamai Misa's relationship with her husband, entertaining the younger pair a great deal. Tsukimori-san joined them a short while later, and it was the first time Tsukimori ever experience having a bonding time with his parents.

It was all because of Hino Kahoko.

.

.

.

Before closing the door, Hamai Misa turned around to the two. "By the way, that's the first time I ever saw Len so affected," she said. Later on, she grinned. "Keep doing that, Kaho-chan. It's rather amusing."

Hino laughed while Tsukimori reddened in slight resentment and more embarrassment.

.

.

.

The room was dark. Lying on the bed was Hino, and on the futon on the floor beside the bed was Tsukimori. Both were still awake, highly entertained with their conversation with the young Tsukimori's parents.

"Len?" Hino called out from the dark.

"Hn."

"Where do you think is our relationship going?" she asked. It was almost a whisper. Somehow, Hino was nervous of his reply, anxious, even, and she did not seem to want to hear his answer.

For some while, Tsukimori did not answer. The only thing that could be heard in the dark was their steady breaths. For a while, Hino thought that the lad had fallen asleep, but after some moments, Tsukimori finally spoke.

"Somewhere."

A grin broke into Hino's lips. It was the same reply she'd heard earlier.

"Do you think . . . do you think we'd last for—forever?" It was embarrassing to ask, but she did, anyway.

There was silence again. Then Tsukimori replied, "Shut up and just sleep."

Hino almost giggled. Same reply.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the corners of her mind, Hino believes that Tsukimori had heard her from inside the closet, making up the whole rodent-thing.

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes:

thank you all so much. :) all my love is for you. you see, you had me jumping in joy for all the wonderful reviews you had given me, giggling senseless for all your favourite story alerts, favourite author alerts, story alerts, and author alerts. thank you! and celebrate with me because my wish for this year has been bought for me-a graphics/digital tablet. it's my wish since april this year and now, it's given to me as a belated christmas present. let's all say i love you to my sister. yaysss. :D

thank you soooo much for the following dearies:

~ Illuminating-Darkness  
~ Veronique Ruthven  
~ himeno08  
~ L'archangel  
~ petiamo  
~ bychuu (through PM, thanks :D)  
~ -. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki .-  
~ the girl who doesn't want her name to be publicised (lol)  
~ JasMyr  
~ Hanisakura  
~ aris-chan  
~ blueball96  
~ clAuchan69  
~ Dancing-Souls  
~ angiesenpai  
~ Shadow Kitsune67  
~ Lil Mel of distruction  
~. mocha . coca . latte .  
~ ayamiko95  
~ violinromance  
~ LovEInsanity

love,  
~sera-chan


	5. Twinkle, Twinkle, Golden Egg

CHAPTER IV

Hino woke up early the next day with Tsukimori shaking her harshly. Light was seeping through the curtained glass sliding doors that separated the blue-haired lad's room to the balcony. She tried adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness and watched as Tsukimori entered the adjacent bathroom.

She scratched her head and hopped off the bed. That night, she had a dream. She dreamed that Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was singing _I'm a Barbie Girl_ and Tsukimori—her boyfriend (she blushed)—sang _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne. Yunoki Azuma danced the chicken dance chanting, "I'm a hen, I'm a hen, hey! I'm a hen, I'm a hen, hey!" Fuyuumi Shouko was laughing her head off, all refinement in her gone. Shimizu Keiichi sang all sorts of nursery rhymes, dancing in the process.

Hino sighed. That was one hell of a dream—she _loved_ it. She advanced to the balcony and looked down upon hearing some chattering. She was surprised to see all her friends there—the concours participants, Nao, Mio, Sakimoto, Amou, and, surprisingly, Kaji—and a minibus with them.

Unable to stop herself, she called out, "Hey, guys!"

All heads turned up to the balcony where she was and everyone's eyes widened. Confused, Hino cocked her head.

"What?" she asked.

"K—Kaho-chan?" stammered Hihara, pointing. His face reddened and after a poof, he fainted.

"Whoa, Hihara-senpai!" called Tsuchiura. He was simply in time to catch the green-head. Even Kaji was able to catch him in no time.

"Oh my, Kaho-chan, what . . . what are you doing up there?" asked Kaji, holding Hihara upright, eyes twitching.

Mio giggled, while Nao smacked her upside the head. Hardly unnerved, Mio shouted, "YAAAY! THE VIOLIN ROMANCE IS TRUE, YAAAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER~ WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"

Confused, Hino asked once again, "What?"

To her horror, even Sakimoto joined in, "Hino-san, Tsukimori-san sitting in a tree!"

On every syllable of Sakimoto's song, Amou Nami took pictures restlessly. Hino wondered what was there to take pictures. Hell, even Fuyuumi Shouko had fainted.

She looked over her back and realised what the _thing_ was.

"—K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She looked back down to her friends in horror. They misunderstood her. Seriously. They did.

_Oh Kami-sama._

"First comes loooove, then comes marriaaage—"

"Let's not tease her further, shall we?" interrupted a smiling Yunoki Azuma. Somehow, Hino was thankful of him. Then a thought struck her—he did not want them to tease her because he believed only he could tease her. Her mood turned sour.

The source of all the commotion was a Tsukimori Len standing behind her, top of the body naked. Her friends had the weirdest of ideas.

.

.

.

_Nothing happened last night between us, dammit!_, Hino thought.

.

.

.

Hino had tried explaining to her friends the real thing. Her friends thought she had done something with Tsukimori Len the whole night, making her blush and momentarily speechless. It amused her somewhat that her friends were a unique bunch.

But it also annoyed her.

"Really, it was _nothing_!" she insisted.

They were already on their way to Okinawa through a hired airplane, courtesy of Kaji Aoi. He was the reason why the whole group had gone with Tsukimori and Hino to Tsukimori's grandfather. In exchange of the free airplane ride, they should be given the permission to join the pair—couple, Kaji inwardly corrected himself.

Beside the girl, Tsukimori sighed. He had been mistaken as a seducing pimp. How bad could that get?

Very bad, apparently.

Hihara was still shaking at his seat, head still in the notion that Hino had slept with Tsukimori. He had fallen asleep with that thought still lingering in his head. Poor, poor boy.

There was silence within the group—until Amou Nami broke it. She had that twisted and mischievous smile on her lips; gleams of naught shining in her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Tsuchiura, his face neutral. Amou had just mentioned what she had planned so they would enjoy their pretty long journey to Okinawa. "_That_ is obviously a joke."

Everyone, eyebrows raised, stared at Amou, waiting for confirmation. It was something really, really _weird_. Who in their right minds would play a game called '_Dare or Dare-Spin-the-Bottle_'? When one plays this game, he is practically killing himself from embarrassment—that was, if the dare is rather embarrassing.

"Tell us about this, Amou-san," said Mio, an excited smile pulling up at the corners of her mouth. "This game is quite peculiar."

Amou placed a hand on her chin and eyed everyone. "As you all know, mischief is my . . . how do we call it? . . . my forte," she started, her grin widening. Kaji produced an excited sound while Yunoki eyed the fair-haired girl suspiciously. "And this is actually Mori-san's original plan—however, her parents didn't allow her to join us in this awesome one-week vacation in Okinawa. So now, I'm making it concrete. Rules from Spin the Bottle will be applied, but everything will be dare and there won't be _truth_. That's all about it."

Everyone stared at Amou's expectant grin.

"That's crazy," muttered Tsuchiura, deadpanning. Amou—and Mori, he added at the back of his head—were crazy _loons _(that sounded rather redundant, in his opinion).

Amou glared. "No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not!"

Shimizu yawned rather loudly. All heads turned to him. "Let's play," he mumbled, eyes suddenly alert.

Fuyuumi, who silently sat beside the Sleeping Beauty of Seiso, whimpered. Nao and Sakimoto's ears somehow caught the girl's voice which said, "I—I . . . want to, I g—guess."

Hino's interest was piqued, so, almost immediately, she turned to her right to Tsukimori, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's do this."

Tsukimori almost rolled his eyes. _Almost_.

.

.

.

No one bothered waking Hihara up, as he might come useful later on with their game.

.

.

.

Seeing as they had not a single bottle to use, the group settled in using a fountain pen Kaji had with him. Amou, leading the group, started the spinning of the pen. She placed it in her fingers, stared intently at everyone's curious gazes, and spun the item skilfully on the plane's aisle.

To be able to know who was who (as it would be difficult to form a circle), they decided that some would stand and those who were right by the aisle would sit. Those who sat leaned closely, expectant.

Then nib pointed at Tsuchiura. Amou grinned.

"This is crap," grumbled Tsuchiura, running his fingers along his messy hair. His eyebrows furrowed, he said, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Amou's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Yay, go, Ryoutaro!" cheered Sakimoto, giggling, to which Tsuchiura frowned at.

Tsuchiura folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. This had to end soon.

"I dare you," started Amou—everyone leaned in—smirking, "to sing _I'm a Barbie Girl_ and dance while doing so."

Fuyuumi gasped, blushing. Kaji started laughing, while Tsukimori coughed to hide his utmost amusement. The blue-haired somehow wanted to know how Tsuchiura would take this.

Yunoki, on the other hand, patted a gawking Tsuchiura on the shoulders, smiling.

"You seriously have got to be kidding me." Tsuchiura's eyes narrowed into slits. "Just tell me if you're ever doubting _my_ sexual orientation, so I won't have to do this absurdity."

The girls burst into a series of laughter. Tsuchiura's ears went deep red.

Amou waved her hand. "Nah, I don't doubt your sexual orientation. No duh." Her eyes went serious. "You have to do it good. Otherwise, you're in for a painful consequence. _Painfully_ embarrassing consequence."

As if that dare was not enough embarrassment for the poor boy.

Lips pursed, Tsuchiura made his way to the aisle and sighed. He would get this done already.

Everyone watched as he placed both of his hands on his hips and had a coughing fit when he swayed his hips once sharply to the right. Tsuchiura's annoyed face turned into a surprisingly girly look—with matching alluringly blinking eyes—and a smile started to graze his lips.

Fuyuumi almost produced smokes from her apparent redness, and Sakimoto couldn't, on the other hand, conceal her laughter.

Then cue Tsuchiura's baritone voice.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie woooorllldd_," sang Tsuchiura, head turning side to side. Hino placed a hand on her mouth, her eyes wide and producing tears, as the song sounded strangely funny with the boy's low voice.

He swayed his hips sexily and continued, "_Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!_"

Amou had started laughing maniacally, but Tsuchiura was not even fazed. Nao had placed a hand on her stomach, bending forward from the force of the laughter she was giving in into. Kaji kept on a straight face, like Tsukimori, acting like it was not funny, but smiled nevertheless. He wanted to look cool somehow.

Tsuchiura continued singing, often getting off-key, and came to the point when his whole body waved to and fro, getting lower to the ground.

Everyone yelled, "Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower!"

.

.

.

Hino had never felt that kind of fun for a very long time.

.

.

.

Flushed and panting (and highly embarrassed), Tsuchiura took the pen and glared at his laughing friends—he took note how Tsukimori had frequently coughed. His glared turned fiercer and fiercer upon the lengthened moment of his friends' laughter, and turned even fiercer when they did not stop.

"Would you guys just _shut up_?" complained Tsuchiura, his face still red. "I'm going to spin the pen now."

"Lighten up, Tsuchiura-kun," said Kaji, sighing. "You just gave us the best laugh we have ever had."

Tsuchiura glared. Nevertheless, he spun the pen. To his great satisfaction, the tip of the fountain pen found its way to pointing at Kaji Aoi. The blond boy raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, give your best dare, Tsuchiura-shi!" stated Amou, a Cheshire smile never faltering on her lips.

Hino shyly smiled at Kaji. "Good luck, Kaji-kun."

.

.

.

No one noticed Tsukimori frown when Hino spoke.

.

.

.

Yunoki looked down at the ground, avoiding to look at Kaji. He'd be lucky if he were Hihara or Shimizu (who had, by that time, fallen asleep on his seat), so he would not witness the silliness of the dare. But he was there, wide awake, and fighting back a small laugh.

"Hn," managed Tsukimori, biting back a smirk. It was his goal not to show any form of amusement; even if his amusement was already exposed by the earlier dare.

Amou rubbed the back of her neck and chewed her lip. At the centre, there stood a blushing yet smiling ever-so-widely Kaji Aoi, wearing a girl's brassiere—_her_ brassiere—and shorts. She managed an embarrassed laugh (_Because hell, THAT'S my bra!_, thought Amou) but could not really laugh heartily.

With a forced smug look, Kaji walked towards Fuyuumi, chest out, and leaned towards the blushing girl. Without warning and still with that smug look of his, he started shaking his whole body in a Hawaiian dance-way and, with the lowest of tone that he could muster, said, "I'm _sexyyy. _I'm sexyyyy. I'm sexier than you _are_."

Fuyuumi's eyes widened when Kaji, still shaking his body vigorously, leaned lower to her and lowly continued, "I'm sexy. This is cool, dude. _Very_ cool. Because I'm _sexier _than you are."

Kaji leaned even lower and with a baste tone mumbled, "_Yeah_."

The last bit had the final straw on Nao. She started laughing, and so did the others. Hearing Kaji say "Yeah" in a bass tone was like hearing a grumpy, bulky, and scary man groan out a "Yeah" of his own.

Tsukimori closed his eyes firmly and thought, _This will be a long trip_.

.

.

.

Hihara came around for a few seconds, finding his friends laughing, and then ignored the laughter. He managed to sleep again, unaware of what was waiting for him.

.

.

.

Hino found it supernatural that some of her dream from last night had actually taken place. She had witnessed Tsuchiura singing "I'm a Barbie Girl"; later on Fuyuumi, laughing without refinement; then Shimizu, singing nursery rhymes, and, most especially, Yunoki.

The redhead fought a giggle as she watched Yunoki wag his bottom and move his so-called wings.

"These are my wings, yay!" he chanted, emphasising his so-called wings (aka hands under his armpit, shoulder to elbow his wings). "This is my nonexistent tail, yay!"

He wagged his bottom emotionally and later said, "_And I'm a chickeeeeennnn~!_"

Amou could not fight back a snort when Yunoki finally chanted, "I'm a chicken, hey! I'm a chicken, yeah! I'm a chicken, hey!"

He leaned towards Kahoko, eyes gleaming with sarcasm. Kahoko, the only one who could read his eyes, backed away on her seat and heard Yunoki growl, "Believe me. I'm a _chi . . . cken_ . . . ."

Then he started singing, still facing Hino—

"_Twinkle, twinkle, golden egg!  
How I wonder if you're mine!  
Up above the tree you lie  
On my nest full with butterflies!  
Twinkle, twinkle, golden egg!  
How I wonder if you're minnneeee._"

There was silence, then groggy, Hihara came around again. He leaned away from the back of his seat and grinned at Yunoki sleepily. He lifted his index finger and sagely said, "What a nice song, sing again, Yunokiiii."

.

.

.

Yunoki became a full-pledged Mad Hatter.

.

.

.

The rest of the dares were exactly how Hino had dreamed it. Sakimoto was dared to lap dance on Shimizu, Nao was challenged to do her own version of a soliloquy, and Mio was asked to do a hip-hop ballet mixed with Hawaiian dance, mixed with Mexican La Cucaracha, added up with Philippine Tinikling, concocted with German Varsovienne, and mixed with Japanese parasol dance. With Amou, she was forced to do pole dancing with an _imaginary pole._

The only difference was with Tsukimori. It was only her and Tsukimori who were left, so automatically, she would be dared by Tsukimori. The tip of the pen pointed at the blue-haired lad when Yunoki had spun it around.

However, before Tsukimori's dare could even end, Hino seemed to hyperventilate to the point she felt like she would faint from . . .

. . . too much laughter. Tsukimori's dare had to be the most embarrassing one.

.

.

.

Tsukimori's eyes twitched as he stood in front of the sleeping figure of Hihara Kazuki. He looked back to the group, which had feigned doing their own business, and then back to his green-haired senpai.

He knew that despite acting as if they did not care, they were actually watching with eyes behind their heads. He inwardly scoffed.

He must have expected that kind of dare from Yunoki Azuma. After all, that young man struck him as mischievous, even at first glance.

Without further ado, Tsukimori shook Hihara to awareness. The green-haired older boy stirred, looking up groggily to his blue-haired kouhai. He smiled.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, whatsit?" he asked, still sleepy. He had this very weird yet enjoyable dream when he was sleeping, and he was resolved to finding his way back to sleep. "We zer already?"

Tsukimori shook his head no. Hihara blinked and continued, "Then what?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something," started Tsukimori, looking abashed. He bit his lip and did not speak again.

From somewhere to their friends, there was a cough. Tsukimori almost glared. _Almost_.

"Eh?" asked Hihara. This time, he was wide awake. "O . . . K . . . . Tell me, what is it? Perhaps I can help you?"

The violinist blinked rapidly and thought, _OK, you can do this. This, or you'll do an even more embarrassing consequence._

"I thought people will think it's too unorthodox," continued Tsukimori, looking shy and all—to which Hihara was so confused about, "but I understand it now anyway. I was confused, befuddled, but here I am now, telling you this."

Hihara blinked.

"Because now . . . it's _crystal clear_."

Somewhere, there were a series of coughs. Tsukimori glared but it returned back to its previous impassive look.

". . ." Hihara had no idea what to say.

"So . . . so _crystal clear_."

"W—What do you mean, Tsu—Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori inhaled, then slowly, he said, "You made me feel the _love_."

_His eyes looked so sad, so . . . wait a minute, __was that genuineness__ I CAN SEE?_ thought Hihara.

"EEEEEH?"

Tsukimori leaned down to his senpai, grabbed his senpai's hands into his. Full with emotions and resolutely, he said, "Don't you see, Hihara-senpai? I love you with all my stone-hard, ice-cold, and bastard of a heart. My love for you is _undying, eternal,_ AND_ highly sincere_, Hihara-senpai . . . . No, Hihara-_kun_."

Everyone's head turned in horror to the two when they heard a very, very loud thud and a disgusting cracking of a bone.

.

.

.

"The medic said he'll be all right," said Yunoki after talking with the medic from the plane who had aided them with Hihara. He turned to look at his green-haired friend who still did not know about the dare. "You simply sprained your wrist upon your fall."

Hihara's eyes were still wide with horror and shock. He could not even speak.

"He's traumatised," Amou and Sakimoto pointed out together. They looked at each other and giggled.

Kaji scratched his head. "Well, that was one hell of a dare!"

"Oi, Tsukimori, what are you doing?" called out Tsuchiura, staring as Tsukimori kept muttering to his self.

Hino answered for her boyfriend, "He's just trying to relax himself, guys. Let's leave him be for now."

Hihara's ears perked upon hearing Hino's voice and, out-of-the-blue, he approached her, kneeled on one knee before her, and grabbed her hands.

"Kaho-chan, go break up with Tsukimori-kun now because he was all like so genuine to me earlier when he said he wanted to say something to me which he thought other people thought was too unorthodox for someone to say which he later followed up with something like "crystal clear" which was followed by the horrific confession of love which caused my wrist's sprain and which caused me falling and which _SHOULD_ CAUSE YOU TO FREAK OUT BECAUSE KAMI-SAMAAAAA HE'S GAAAAAY!"

Hihara panted. Why wouldn't he when he had just opened his mouth and started saying things nonstop, hardly even breathing for air?

Everyone blinked. Tsukimori blinked. Hino blinked.

"Uh, Hihara-senpai?"

"FREAK OUT, KAHO-CHAN, FREAK _OUT_!"

"Hihara-senpa—"

"OH KAMI-SAMA, HE'S GAY, KAHO-CHAN, HE'S GAY!"

By that time, Kaji and Tsuchiura were already struggling from keeping Tsukimori from punching the lights out of Hihara. Hino realised that this was the first time Tsukimori ever lost control.

"Hihara-senp—"

"He's. Gay. For. Meeee." Hihara stopped then continued, "HE'S GAY FOR _ME_. _FOR ME_—"

"Hihara-senpai, it was just a dare."

For the second time, everyone heard a thud. And a disgusting cracking of a bone.

.

.

.

Tsukimori was surprised that he lost control. He had to admit. It was not because of Hihara's constant claims that he was gay or that he was gay for Hihara but because that senpai actually told Hino to break up with him.

Something in him snapped.

And somehow, he felt like he was not pretending any longer.

.

.

.

The dare for Hino came as a surprise. She was dared by Tsukimori to "Sleep".

For the girls, it was so sweet. For the boys, it was so annoying. For everyone, it was time to bombard Amou with a question.

"What's the consequence?"

Amou smiled. "Nothing. It was just a joke. But you took it seriously anyway. So what's the point of still thinking of embarrassing consequence?"

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's note:

good news, everyone. this fanfiction will be updated weekly (_seriously_) even if i had to crawl towards my computer to do so (_highly inspired by an author_). :) also, this chapter is just, like, a filler, the whole thing will start upon the next chapter. what else?

**how does kaji call kahoko and the others? T_T it's either it's not included in the info you guys shared from chapter 3 or it's that i forgot what i have read. :( and what is mio and nao's respective last names? **

another of my plans: 1) after "memoir", i'll do "the camp"; 2) the camp only has three chapters left of it, so perhaps i'd go on to "inspirations do expire"; 3) i'm posting a poll - do i have to continue "oblivion of melodies"? i sincerely think it sucks. big time. 4) i'd go on with "oh brother, oh bother". and if ideas still kept on bombarding me, perhaps i would post another story after i finished the latter fanfiction. okeee? :D

many thanks to the following!

~ aris-chan  
~ catstop  
~ pamela 30  
~ LovEInsanity  
~ ayamiko95  
~ the girl . . . uh . . . wait (still thinking if she's gonna say it, lol) - NeKo Meow, yihee! XD (_parsley is an herb usually used just to garnish, but instead of garnishing, i placed it INSIDE the chicken and the fish. :P)_  
~ aimiera  
~ meowzz  
~ Moonlight Nocturne  
~ violintantei-sama  
~ Kaye0797  
~ petiamo (_yes, ate (i'll call you that XP), it's starting to get real)_  
~ nebhat04 (_i love a harsh Len for a cute Kahokko because that's what makes them . . . like a real couple. :D_)  
~ animearchitect (_the burger got your heart? :P made me laugh, seriously.)_  
~ **Soft . Echo . 310 **(_you're my 200__th__ reviewer, do you know that? thank you so much for using your valuable time to review!_)

and to everyone else, i am sorry i don't have so much time to reply, i love to thank you with all my heart. also to the silent readers out there and to the people involved in the overflowing favourite and story alert list notifications in my email. :) thank you!

love lots,  
~sera-chan


	6. Isn't it?

CHAPTER V

It surprised Tsukimori how there hardly seemed to be changes at the manor at all. The moment he stepped out of the minibus that brought the group from the airport to the manor, he instantly took in the surroundings.

When he was young, his mother and father would always bring him there. They would all play their instruments together in banquets, and his grandfather would always praise their good work. Those were the unbelievably glorious days.

The elder Tsukimori was also a violinist, pianist, and cellist. He had started playing when he was in Vienna, and stopped at old age of seventy-eight. Although his playing had become so brittle when he was around sixty and above, the elder was still believed to be a prodigy.

Tsukimori, then, wondered if being a prodigy really ran in the blood. He also heard his father was well-acknowledged as a young man . . . .

"Oi, Tsukimori," called out Tsuchiura who was right behind him and Hino. The pair looked back. "I am just wondering. Is your grandfather a bastard like you?"

The blue-haired violinist glared at the pianist who smirked. Hino giggled along with the other girls.

"Tsuchiura-kun, that's harsh," stated Hino. She placed a hand on Tsukimori's forearm and smiled. "And besides, I don't think Tsukimori-kun's a . . . ."

"Bastard?" Takato piped in. She grinned and lunged herself onto Hino, grabbing her shoulders. "Aww, you can't think negatively of Tsukimori-kun because you're his girlfriend!"

Hino blushed while Tsukimori looked ahead. He might not seem to be listening, but his ears were perked up.

"I—I—"

"Let's spare Hino-san from teasing teasing, shall we?" intervened Kaji. He placed a hand on Hino's shoulder as Takato pulled away. He smiled at her. "And let's keep her happy . . . ."

Without warning and to everyone's surprise, Kaji kneeled down in front of her, in all his chivalrous glory. "Don't you want that, dearest Hino-san?"

"U—Uh—Yes," stammered Hino. She blushed and turned to look at Tsukimori who narrowed his own eyes the instance Kaji knelt.

The blue-haired boy swatted the blond-haired boy's hands off Hino's hands and glared. He would not be able to take it if any one of his relatives living in that manor saw the guy. He would not live another day.

"We're _here_," said Tsukimori, "so stop your chivalrous act, will you, Kaji?"

From behind, Yunoki chuckled, fist placed knowingly under his lips. "That's a new overprotective side I never knew you had in you, Tsukimori-kun. How surprising."

Tsukimori glared yet again.

"Yadda yadda yadda," grumbled Amou, stomping away with Kobayashi and Sakimoto, followed closely by Fuyuumi and Takato who looked back at the boys and Hino. "Let's just hurry, it seems like someone's waiting for us over there."

The people left in front of the bus looked at the moving backs of the four, then looked at each other. They sighed and proceeded ahead, with Tsukimori recognising the person Amou was talking about.

His aunt. It had been a rather long time since he last saw his aunt—three years had passed, if he had to count exactly. His aunt was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and purple-black eyes. When Tsukimori squinted to have a better look as they passed right through the gigantic gates before the manor, he noticed his aunt wearing a cooking apron and holding a sticky-looking egg-beater.

He wondered since when his aunt learned how to cook. Or bake.

.

.

.

Before Hino could take a step forward as Tsukimori and the others did so, a hand grasped her left wrist, stopping her from following. She looked over her shoulder and cast the person a confused look.

"Eh? What is it, Hihara-senpai?" she called out.

The green-headed boy looked at Hino with all seriousness in his eyes and finally said, "Kaho-chan, believe me, Tsukimori-kun is gay _for me_! He was all _it's so crystal clear_ whatnot then poofpoofpoof twinkletwinkletwinkle—his eyes were all twinkletwinkle, by the way—and he said he _loves_ me! The horrorrrrr Kaho-chan! Tsukimori-kun _is_ gay. _For me_. And he even called me Hihara-_kun_!"

He emphasised the "-kun" part.

Hino blinked and started to giggle.

"You—You—Hihara-senpai—you—" Hino struggled to say, but hardly anything coherent came out. She was too occupied with laughing.

Hihara frowned and pouted at her, curious on what was so funny.

The redheaded girl stopped and turned to look at Hihara's back in surprise when a dust-filled smoke suddenly overcame their area. The two blinked at each other then waited for the dust to vanish. Their eyes caught sight of a Shimizu Keiichi lying on the dusty ground, face-flat.

.

.

.

Before Tsukimori and the others could reach the location of the Tsukimori woman, they stopped from walking when they heard a rather loud thump, and felt dust swaying down on their feet. He looked back to the bus and saw Hino—his girlfriend—with the annoyingly loud senpai who claimed Tsukimori was gay for him. He watched them closely and realised almost too lately that the cause of the commotion was a fallen Shimizu Keiichi.

"Oh my," mumbled Yunoki, not amused.

Tsuchiura and Kaji hurried to the young cellist the moment their eyes caught the scene. The girls, too, followed, with Fuyuumi on her fastest speed. Tsukimori remained, watching his supposed girlfriend clutch onto the annoying senpai's upper arm.

His eyes narrowed.

"Why, is that your friend, Len-kun? And the redhead with the green-haired boy is your girlfriend, I presume."

The blue-haired violinist turned around, saw the smiling face of his aunt, and gave back a small polite smile of his own. He had not realised his aunt (in his father's side), Inoue Chidori, had already reached his spot until she had spoken. He bowed down in greeting and straightened up again.

"Yes, that's her," said Tsukimori, answering the latter question of the woman. Angling his head towards the direction of the commotion, he answered the former question. "The one who fell is Shimizu-san. I think he was still too sleepy to realise he has missed a step on hopping off the bus."

Inoue nodded her head knowingly before pulling Tsukimori into a motherly hug. It was always what she would do whenever she would see her blue-haired nephew.

"I know it's been a while, Len-kun, but why don't you aid your friends over there first and make it quick?" suggested the older woman. She playfully and lightly flicked on the lad's forehead and turned.

She started to walk back inside the manor, not before looking back. "I'll meet you all inside, OK? Along with otousan. So help them to quicken everything."

Tsukimori sighed when the door closed behind his aunt. She had not changed at all. She was still the same straight-to-the point kind of woman who loved to praise him, and who seemingly adored reprimanding her own two children. Sometimes, Tsukimori thought his cousins despised him to the core because of that fact.

The blue-haired boy ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, opening them almost immediately to look back ahead. His eyes instantly settled on his redhead (supposed-)girlfriend and the panicking Hihara Kazuki.

His eyes narrowed.

.

.

.

He kept on denying that he was _not_ jealous. Any Tsukimori would _not_ get jealous. Unfortunately, he _was_.

Without further ado, he headed towards the group struggling in commotion and stood beside the watching and wide-eyed Hino. This would be what a _perfect_ boyfriend would do.

Be protective of his own girlfriend. That was a rule.

No _sharing_. That was his own made-up rule.

.

.

.

Hino watched Sakimoto touch the painted walls of the corridor they were walking through.

"Whoa, Tsukimori-san, this manor didn't look at all that big in the outside," said the optimistic girl, a huge grin adorning her face. "But look, inside, it's amazingly beautiful!"

The rest of the girls chorused their agreement while Kaji light-heartedly laughed.

It turned out that Shimizu did not miss a step—as he had claimed it himself. He simply slipped when he landed on the last of the steps and fell down with his face flat on the ground. They could only be thankful that the young boy did not gain himself injuries.

"There's a beach at the back, isn't there?" Kaji voiced out.

They continued walking through the hall, with everyone expectantly waiting for Tsukimori's reply on Kaji's statement. He did not seem to appear that he would be answering any sooner, so Hino decided to twist their conversation into something else.

"So," she began, "how is your grandfather? I mean, what can you say about him?"

"Tsukimori-sama is a well-known musician," answered Yunoki, when Tsukimori didn't appear to answer. The blue-haired boy flashed him a glare while he innocently smiled. "What? I'm merely telling them what I know."

Kobayashi's interest was piqued. "Yunoki-senpai," she called, "you know of Tsukimori-kun's grandfather?"

The flutist nodded and looked straight ahead. There was an enormous door by the end of the spacious corridor. Everyone's jaw (except for the young Tsukimori) dropped when the door opened up and revealed a desk at the faraway side, sitting behind humongous windows.

"Actually, Fuyuumi-san knows him, too," claimed Yunoki. He glanced at the fidgeting girl. "Ne, Fuyuumi-san?"

Before the girl could utter a word, a loud voice boomed.

"Oh Kami!" exclaimed the voice. "Here they are, aren't they?"

Hino leaned over to look. Behind the desk they had seen moments earlier sat an old and balding man on a white leather swivel chair. His eyes were crinkled and resembled a crescent moon—from too much smiling, Hino concluded.

He seemed like the smiling and optimistic type, and from the frowning face Tsukimori had been showing, he did seem like the type of person who easily would get embarrassed.

"Ah, Len, it has been a long time, isn't it?" greeted the old man, his fingers laced together in front of him. His grin widened. "How long?"

Hino fought back an understanding smile when Tsukimori stiffly bowed down and answered, "Three years, Ojiisan."

Ojiisan nodded his head. "Three years, isn't it?" he repeated.

The teenagers noted how the old man seemed to love adding tag questions by the end of his statements.

Ojiisan's sight turned to look at the group standing behind his grandson—or that was what Hihara could tell, he told Tsuchiura, since the old man's eyes were closed in a crescent way.

"Ah, is that redhead over there your girlfriend that I have heard of? She's the girl, isn't she?" questioned Ojiisan. He motioned Hino to come forward.

The redhead and Tsukimori exchanged glances. Finding cue in Tsukimori's nodding head, she stepped forward only to instantly stop. There was something soft and wiggly that she had stepped on.

She heard gasps from her friends behind.

Hino turned to look at Tsukimori whose eyes evidently twitched. Whatever it was that she stepped on, it was apparently owned by his grandfather.

"Midoriiro-kun!" cried the old man as he dramatically stood up from his swivel chair and instantly headed in front of Hino. He bent down while Hino watched. "This is Midoriiro-kun, isn't he, Len?"

Hino's face paled when she realised what it was that she stepped on.

A frog.

Disgusted, Hino pulled her foot off (which fortunately didn't exert too much pressure on the frog) and feigned surprise instead of disgust.

"I—I'm sorry—I—" stammered Hino.

"No wonder its name is Midoriiro," mumbled Tsuchiura from behind.

When Ojiisan successfully comforted his frog, he looked up at the tall boy and grinned good-naturedly.

"Oh, yes. It's because of his green colour"—he turned to look at Len as he stood up—"or so Len explains, don't you, Len?"

Hino cocked her head to the side while Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow. Amou and Sakimoto came up with a series of "Eh" which they both giggled at.

There was a faint blush on Tsukimori's face.

"He named Midoriiro-kun three years ago!" chimed Ojiisan happily.

"What a lame name," mumbled Tsuchiura quietly as he possibly girls gave him a reprimanding look.

Ojiisan placed Midoriiro on his head—to which everyone gawked at—and grabbed Hino's hands. "And when you both get to have children soon, give Len the opportunity to name them will you?"

Hino swore she heard a quiet mumble at the back, later on recognised as Fuyuumi, that said, "O—Otousan said that Ts—Tsukimori-sama i—is . . . the w—weir—weirdest person a—alive."

.

.

.

"So yes, this house is built during the Second World War, everyone" said Ojiisan, continuing his story. Hino found him really nice, though indeed weird.

They had already introduced themselves to the old man, and found out that his name was Tsukimori Kunikazu. He could play any musical instruments his hands would touch, but he specialises with the violin. He instantly liked the group, saying they were full with energy.

It fascinated everyone how Tsukimori Kunikazu had introduced himself. He always said, "I'm Tsukimori Kunikazu, everyone. It's nice meeting you, isn't it?" When he found out Hino's name, he even greeted, "Hi, Kahoko-san! Nice meeting you, Kahoko-san! How are you, Kahoko-san?"

Either way, the group learned to really like the old man.

They were touring around the manor, and Tsukimori was holding Hino's hands ("He believes we are deeply in love with each other," the boy had told Hino, referring to Ojiisan).

"Uh, Kunikazu-san—" started Kaji but was instantly cut off.

"Kunikazu-chan, please, Kaji-kun and everyone," intervened the old man, grinning at the blonde boy.

Everyone in the group sweat-dropped. Tsukimori smacked his face with his free palm.

"Uh, right, Kuni—Kunikazu-chan!" Kaji once again began, this time actively and cheerfully. "Since we'd be staying here for this Golden Week—one week—I'm pretty sure there are . . . uh . . . rules?"

Ojiisan blinked. "Rules, Kaji-kun?" he asked.

"Yes, Kunikazu-chan, rules!" Amou brightly confirmed. She walked towards the old man and hang her arms across the man's shoulders. "You know, so we won't do things you would not like."

While Amou, Kaji, and Hihara—who later joined—talked, Hino looked up at Len.

She smiled. "I'm starting to like your grandfather, Len-kun," she said.

Sullen, Tsukimori stared at Hino from the corners of his eyes.

"That's because you haven't seen the real him."

With just that, Tsukimori let go of Hino's hands and went off. Hino could only stare at his retreating back. She wondered what he could have meant.

"Oi, Kaho-chan, what happened with Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kobayashi, nodding her head to the direction Tsukimori headed off to. "He looked so . . . how do I say this?"

"He looked . . . disturbed . . . senpai," equipped Shimizu. He had gotten to stand beside Hino, looking drowsily at the chatting old man and three senpai-tachi.

Hino shook her head. "It's nothing, really," she said. "No big deal."

"No big deal, eh, Hino-san?"

The redhead closed her eyes firmly. _Ah, damn._

"Yes, Yunoki-senpai, no big deal."

Sakimoto, by that time, had joined the conversation with Ojiisan.

.

.

.

Fuyuumi staggered backward.

"Fuyuumi-san?" Tsuchiura called out. He placed a hand below the girl's right elbow. "Are you all right?"

The teal-headed girl blushed. "Y—Yes, senpai, I'm—I'm fine."

She stood up straight and went ahead to looking down on the ground, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Tsuchiura did not miss how the girl had anxiously glanced at Shimizu, and how Shimizu had coldly regarded her.

_What's their problem?_ he thought. Setting it aside as something that did not really concern him, he shrugged. _Whatever._

.

.

.

Ojiisan clapped his hands together and stood in front of the teenagers. Midoriiro sternly sat on top of his balding head, watching the group assemble messily.

"Here are my rules," he said, eyes shining. "The rules I will state have got nothing to do with my conversation with some of you people, but I do hope you follow them."

He smiled, while everyone waited.

"Rule number one: abide with the rules I will state, everyone," Ojiisan began. He blinked, still smiling, at the group and said, "Where's Len, everyone?"

All heads turned to stare at the redheaded violinist standing in the middle. Hino sweat-dropped at the sudden attention.

"P—Perhaps he's going to visit some place?" she tentatively stated. "He didn't really tell me anything . . . ."

Ojiisan nodded. "He's always been like that . . . ," the group heard him mumble. His face went back to its beaming picturesque and he continued stating his rules.

"Rule number two: curfew is at six, OK?" he eyed the teenagers warily. "I do hope none of you stays up later than that."

"_What?_" hissed Tsuchiura, gaping. "Is he for real?"

Sakimoto giggled. "Ah, Ryoutaro, this can be considered a challenge, you know."

Hihara blinked rapidly and cried, "But that's impossible!"

"Oh, I always sleep at around ten . . . ," mumbled Kaji, a hand under his chin.

"It's just rule number two and I think I won't be able to follow rule number one," Amou whispered to Hino.

Ignoring the teenagers' complaints, Ojiisan continued, "Rule number three: no noise please, everyone. Only music is accepted here, OK?"

"Ah, poor Mio, you won't be able to nag the hell out of me any time of the day," Kobayashi pointed out, elbowing the short-haired girl. Takato pouted.

She was not _that_ noisy, was she?

Hino could only giggle.

"Rule number four: always kiss me good morning, good afternoon, and good night. Yes, yes, yes. Do so, everyone."

By that time, the jaws of the musicians and friends were touching the ground.

"Lastly, rule number five: don't believe rule number one, everyone."

Ojiisan grinned.

"One thing Tsukimori Kunikazu is famous for," said Yunoki to the group later that night, "is for his utterly twisted mind."

Hino fought the urge to say, "Like your twisted thoughts."

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes:

heeya, peeps. as far as i had calculated, this fanfiction would be having around twenty chapters or more. :) i am not sure, though, since i might change the plot outline yet again. anyway, thank you guys so much for the favourites, alerts, and reviews! they are much loved~ :D

special thank you to the following:

~ aotsuchi

~ MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness

~ FrozenRoseLady

~ little miss flutterfly

~ patch angel

~ NeKo Meow (_am not anymore hesitating, girl. :D_)

~ meowzzzz

~ nebhat04

~ ayamiko95

~ LovEInsanity

~ kiM

~ aris-chan

i am sorry it came out rather sloppy (no humour, sorry everyone), but the story only starts here. many things that are quite vital in the plot growth started here, so i do hope you took note of some few things i hinted. XP according to the plot, it will take some time before you will hear another humour from this fanfiction again. D: am sorry about that.

review?

love lots,  
~sera-chan


	7. Hino's Pet Skunk Or Dog

CHAPTER VI

At night time, the group (with the exception of Kahoko who was out somewhere with Tsukimori's aunt, and Tsukimori himself) collected themselves into the Tsukimori manor's sitting room. Boredom was practically hanging on to everyone's life, apparently killing each one of them with time's dullness.

There was a light rain outside, with raindrops hitting the glass windows that presented an overview of the ocean from afar. Sakimoto, Takato, and Amou all stood by the gigantic window, watching the darkness overwhelming the sea.

"This is boring," muttered Takato, leaping up to the windowsill to sit. "I was hoping for a bonfire or something every night that we are here."

"Yeah, I can't feel Okinawa," agreed Amou, nodding to herself.

Tsuchiura, who sat by the couch in the centre of the room, reading a sports magazine, looked up. "Of course you can't feel Okinawa. Okinawa is a place, you know."

Amou glared, while Sakimoto laughed. "True, true. You've got a point there, Ryoutaro. But can you think of something to do to kill the boredom?"

Kaji raised a hand. All heads turned to look at him.

"Let's play thirty minutes to heaven," he suggested. The girls raised their eyebrows. "I think it would be a pretty decent game."

"Has anyone seen Kaho-chan, by the way?" asked Kobayashi. She scratched the back of her head. "She hasn't returned yet since Tsukimori-kun's aunt called for her."

Yunoki leaned away from the wall he was leaning on to. With arms crossed, he went to sit on the couch in between Kaji and Hihara.

"Perhaps she's on a date," he said. He later smiled to himself.

All heads turned to Hihara when, loudly, he gasped.

"She's on a date with a _gay_?" he wondered noisily.

Everyone shook their heads in pity of the boy.

"Senpai . . . . He still hasn't gotten over it, has he?" Shimizu spoke, right before his eyes drooped close.

"What 'gotten over'?" asked Hihara. He looked around his friends who were shaking their own heads side-to-side. "What?"

.

.

.

Hino stopped from walking and advanced towards the only window in the small room. She was up in the attic, as Tsukimori's aunt, Inoue, had brought her there. They had scanned through albums, which contained a few of Tsukimori's pictures when he was still a toddler.

Inoue had left her there, grinning toothily, saying, "Enjoy delving deeper into my nephew's past, dear. I am just glad he found the right girl for him." The redhead had noted how Inoue had her egg beater—which was filled with icing—with her all the time. She wondered if she brought it with her even when going outside.

"That was . . . awkward," Hino mumbled to herself, blushing.

"Awkward what?"

Shocked, Hino turned to look over her shoulder. "Oh, Tsuki—Len!"

Tsukimori, standing by the top of the stairs, cocked an eyebrow. "Hn. Ojiisan would like to discuss something with us tomorrow."

"Eh?" mumbled Hino. She walked towards Tsukimori and wiped something away from his cheeks. "Have you eaten? You've got icing on your cheeks."

Hino's stare on Tsukimori's cheek was too intense that she failed to see Tsukimori's own gaze. Therefore, when she did not receive any audible reply, she looked at him and, for the first time, realised that their faces were only inches apart.

Blushing, she pulled away. "I—I am so sorry! I was just—"

Much to the redhead's surprise, Tsukimori's hand encircled her wrist and pulled her towards him. It surprised her how her cheeks met the boy's hard and apparently toned chest, and how her nostrils took in his masculine scent. His hand was right on the back of her head, caging her into his chest.

By then, she knew there was a problem with Tsukimori.

Hino relaxed and asked, "What's the problem, Len? Don't deny anything."

Tsukimori did not speak. Somehow, Hino understood. A small smile escaped her lips, and she let her ears hear his steady heartbeats.

.

.

.

Tsukimori just wanted to hug her, that was all.

.

.

.

"Ah, it's raining since earlier afternoon, dear," said Ojiisan over the phone. He stroked Midoriiro's head.

Hamai Misa had phoned him minutes earlier, asking how Tsukimori and his girlfriend were doing, along with their friends. Her voice was highly excited when she asked what his impression on Hino was.

"I still didn't get the chance to bond with her, but I surely will sometime, dear," was the older man's answer.

"_Oh, so they didn't get the chance to go to the beach?"_

Ojiisan nodded to his self. Since Hamai Misa would not be able to see his nod, he spoke in confirmation, "Nope, dear. I was hoping Kahoko-san would see the beauty sooner, dear, but the weather got in the way, dear."

There was a giggle from the other line.

"_I was hopeful everyone of them would be able to see your surprise. I guess tomorrow they'd be able to meet them?"_

Upon the mention of the certain "them", Ojiisan grinned toothily.

"Of course, dear," he said. "I would make sure they meet them, dear."

The old man glanced at the wall clock across his desk and frowned. "I must get going, dear. I still have a banquet to attend, dear. Tell my son I extend my good luck on him, dear. Thank you for calling, dear."

There was another giggle. _"Sure. Oh, by the way, Otousan?"_

Ojiisan instantly caught the difference in Hamai Misa's tone.

"What is it, dear?" he asked, even though he already had some few ideas on what she was about to say.

There was a very long, uncomfortable silence before Hamai Misa found the voice to speak.

"_Understand Len."_

Ojiisan's crescent-shaped and seemingly closed eyes snapped wide open.

.

.

.

When the couple arrived in the sitting room together, their friends were singing, _"I love you, you love meee . . ."_

"Kaho-chaaaaan~" greeted Takato the moment the redhead and the Tsukimori entered the room. She placed her hands on the female violinist's upper arm and pulled her towards the rest of the group. "We will play thirty minutes to heaven—we were just waiting for you guys."

"E—Eh?" Hino stammered as she was being pulled along. She looked back to Tsukimori who was, then, being pulled by Sakimoto and Amou.

Fuyuumi scooted a little from her seat to give Hino space to sit down on. The redhead mumbled her thank you before turning her attention to the dancing Kaji and Hihara.

Kobayashi informed the tardy pair that they decided to play another set of "spin the bottle", this time, with a real bottle.

"Amou-san dared Kaji-kun to ask Hihara-senpai to dance and sing with him the _Dancing Queen_," Kobayashi explained further, sighing right afterwards. "I mean, she's crazy, noh?"

Hino giggled as the two boys posed upon the end of the song.

"Whatever you are planning to do, I intend to not involve myself," stated Tsukimori, while Kaji and Hihara made their way to the couch.

"Ahhh, don't kill the fun, Tsukimori," said Tsuchiura, smiling smugly. "Unless you want to repeat another confession on Hihara-senpai?"

Tsukimori glared. All heads turned to look at the mentioned green-headed senpai.

Hihara was staring at Tsukimori, horrified, and wide-eyed.

It was apparent that Hihara still had not yet gotten over the confession thing.

.

.

.

Tsukimori glared at Sakimoto's back.

They were both stuck in the kitchen, as Amou insisted they spend the thirty minutes in. Sakimoto had picked up his wallet from the table where they had laid the boys' items, thinking it was Tsuchiura's.

_Despicable_, thought Tsukimori, watching the girl happily chop some onions.

"So," began Sakimoto, going over to the fridge to fish out for a carrot in the vegetable area, "you and Hino-san, eh?"

Tsukimori grunted a small "Hn."

"You know, I always thought you were a very pretty pair," continued the girl. She turned to look at him from the counter and grinned. "You would someday have reallyreallyreally cute fifty children running 'round and around."

If Tsukimori were drinking water, he would have choked to death.

By that time, Sakimoto had a dreamy look on her eyes. "And then you would name one Len Junior, the other, Kahoko the Second, the others Mizue the Second, Kazuki Junior, Keiichi Junior . . . Ryoutaro Junior."

"As if I would name any of our children after that moron," said Tsukimori, glaring.

Sakimoto giggled. "Oh, you're so cute!" she cooed, turning back to dicing carrots. "At least you know that you have a future with Hino-san, if you have said that you would not name any of _your_ children after Ryoutaro."

"I don't mean—" Tsukimori tried to defend.

"Nah, you're still cute," said Sakimoto, laughing. "Anyway, I'm serious when I said you and Hino-san would probably have very beautiful children. You have a very handsome face, and Hino-san possesses a really nice and kind look. No wonder you like her. She's really pretty."

There was silence.

"You're also beautiful, Sakimoto-san."

Stunned, Sakimoto cut her finger.

.

.

.

It was the first time Sakimoto ever heard Tsukimori call her name. As she stared at Tsukimori's figure, which was aiding her bleeding finger, she thought of how lucky Hino was to be together with him.

.

.

.

Hino, on the other hand, had picked Hihara's handkerchief. It was the reason why she stood in the roofed veranda adjacent the sitting room. Hihara was sitting on the floor, staring up at the dark, night sky and the falling rain that was illuminated by the light from inside.

"Kaho-chan, what do you like about Tsukimori-kun?"

The redhead turned her attention to the sitting boy beside her.

"Eh?"

"I want to know what you see in him, Kaho-chan," Hihara repeated, his face smiling. "You may not answer if you don't like."

Hino smiled. "No, it's all right. I will answer." She looked ahead. "Even from the start, I have always felt this sort of uneasiness when I am around him. He was always cold and brash on me, very impassive, too. I was attracted by his cold demeanour. He would always push others away."

"You like him because he is an island?" asked Hihara.

The female violinist chuckled and shook her head. "He's no island, Hihara-senpai. He appreciates companionship, he simply cannot show it. But I admit he's really different. I don't know. The more he grows ruder to me, the more I'm being attracted to him."

"Have you realised of your feelings even before you got together, Kaho-chan?"

"Not really. Actually, I was in a hard case of denial, senpai," Hino admitted. "I only acknowledged my feelings when we were talking with his parents last night in his room."

Hihara's interest was piqued. "You actually had a conversation with his parents?"

"Hai, and a fun one at that!" Hino beamed. "I listened to how they met, how they befriended, and how they fell in love with each other. Misa-san even said that Len's father was the reason why she fell in love. He tripped her into it."

"_It's Rei's fault that I fell in love. He tripped me."_

Hihara was amused. He had never heard of the love story of Tsukimori's parents—a very famous couple's love story!

"Anyway, the thing I like—_love_ the most about Len is the fact that he showed me I can make people smile."

As the green-headed boy stared at the blushing Hino, he realised something. Hino did not like Tsukimori. She loved him.

Hihara sighed.

"I still stand by the idea that Tsukimori-kun's gay."

"Senpai!"

.

.

.

**Day 2**

Inoue held the hand of Hino as they walked towards Ojiisan's office that morning. It was apparent that the girl was nervous. Tsukimori was held back by a phone call from his parents in Yokohama and had urged Hino to go first. Seeing that the girl was hesitant to do so, she accompanied her.

"Don't worry, Kaho-san, Ojiisan doesn't bite."

Hino sheepishly smiled. "I know."

It was when Hino stepped in that she felt like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her alive. When Inoue left her with a small kiss on the forehead as a good luck, she could not help but tense up upon the fact that she was all alone with the Tsukimori patriarch.

"Ah, good morning, Kahoko-san," greeted Ojiisan as he sat at the couch opposite Hino's. "It's nice to see you again, Kahoko-san. How was your night last night, Kahoko-san?"

"I—It was a fine night, thank you, Ojiisan," replied the redhead.

"Good, good, isn't it?" Ojiisan said. He stroked Midoriiro's head once again and looked back at the door of his office. "I think Len would be a little later, don't you think? Whenever Misa dear calls, their conversations are always long. So to kill the boredom of waiting, let me share to you one of my hobbies, OK, Kahoko-san?"

"O—OK."

Ojiisan grinned and clapped his hands together.

"All right, isn't it?" he said. His crescent eyes opened up. "Did you know that I am an animal communicator?"

Hino blinked. "As in, you talk to animals?" she asked, evidently curious.

Ojiisan nodded. "Yes, yes, Kahoko-san."

"Do they speak Japanese? English? Italian? French? German?" came Hino's continuous queries. She was damn curious, Ojiisan noticed.

The old man smiled. "Actually, I can just talk to them. And oh, they aren't simple animals, Kahoko-san. They are the _deceased_ animals."

Hino blinked, unable to comprehend.

Seeing that the girl didn't understand, Ojiisan said, "Did you have any pet animal before that died, Kahoko-san?"

The redhead violinist thought back. When she was a child, she had a dog. It was an affenpinscher. It was blackish brown, with its wiry hair always stroked, and its tufted muzzle often tickled. Hino loved the dog, which she named Hoshi. However, it died when it was around two years old, when it contracted an illness.

"Yes," Hino soon replied. "I did have a pet which died."

"Hm," mumbled Ojiisan, placing Midoriiro on top of his head. He closed his eyes. "It's a mammal, isn't it?"

Hino nodded.

"All right, all right," said Ojiisan, his eyes steadfastly closed. "I can picture the pet now. Don't tell me what pet it is. On the other hand, it's a girl!"

Hino shook her head no.

"No," she said when she figured the old man would not see her shaking head with his eyes closed.

"Oh, are you sure?" Ojiisan opened an eye. "It's a boy?"

The redhead nodded in confirmation. "Yes," she said.

"OK. It is black, Kahoko-san."

"Yes."

"With some white, Kahoko-san?"

"No."

"Are you sure, Kahoko-san?"

"Yes."

"Its hair is wiry, isn't it?"

_Bingo_.

"Yes, yes," Hino replied, excited.

_He was really getting the image of Hoshi!_

Ojiisan's eyes snapped open. He reached out for Hino's head and placed his palm on top. He closed his eyes again.

"Your pet says he is sorry he hadn't had the chance to spend more time with you," said Ojiisan, his face sympathising. "However, he was thankful you took good care of him when he was alive. He would miss your moments in the zoo."

Hino blinked. _Zoo?_

As far as she could recall, she hadn't brought Hoshi to the zoo before.

Ojiisan pulled his hand away from Hino's head and stared at her sympathisingly.

"I sympathise, Kahoko-san, I do. I know you love him very much, Kahoko-san."

Hino only nodded. Later, she asked, "How did you know that my pet was an affenpinscher dog, Ojiisan?"

"Kunikazu-chan, Kahoko-san, Kunikazu-_chan_." They both blinked at each other. "Anyway, it was not an affenpinscher, was it?"

Hino blinked again. "It is a dog, Kunikazu-chan."

"It is?"

"Hai."

There was silence. Then Ojiisan grinned. "Oh, I thought it was a skunk, your pet."

_Eeeeh?_

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes:

haha, i am so sorry for the sloppy chapter. i did this this saturday night, 11.30 pm, in one seating. :( i just thought i really wanted to update really, really soon. so yeah. review? :)

p.s. the reason why len has an icing on his cheek in one of the scenes in this chapter is because he met inoue, his aunt, along the way to the attic, and she playfully placed an icing on his cheek. the icing which was with her came from her egg-beater, which she always brings with her. tsukimoris are weird like that. :)

p.p.s i just made up len's father's name - rei. was he named in either the anime or the manga? if so, would you be so kind to tell me the real name? :)

as always, thank you to the following reviewers:

~ meowzzzz

~ NeKo Meow

~ DangerFiction

~ MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness

~ DarkRose2009

~ aris-chan

~ nebhat04

~ little miss flutterfly

~ patch angel

~ inari

nyah. :) thanks! XD

review?

love lots,  
~sera-chan


	8. Prove Your Undying Love

CHAPTER VII

There was silence. Then Ojiisan grinned. "Oh, I thought it was a skunk, your pet."

Hino raised an eyebrow at the old man who was stroking his pet frog. The man definitely was unbelievable. For one, Hino thought, who in their right minds would keep a skunk as their pet? Hino could only gawk as the old man started laughing at his self.

"You know, Kahoko-san, your expression is so funny, dear," Ojiisan pointed out. He chuckled and let go of Midoriiro.

The two occupants of the room watched as the green amphibian hopped itself out of the opened gigantic window at the farthest corner of the room. Astonished, Hino turned to a proud-looking Ojiisan.

"You're just letting your pet out without—you, know—_companion_?" When in reality, all Hino was just concerned was the fact that the dogs might only run after the poor green thing.

Hino remembered when, once, her previous dog (_May he rest in peace_, she thought) had chased off after a butterfly. It was disgusting—the fact that her dog had actually had a taste of some insect, and that concerned her all the more.

_Midoriiro_ . . .

"Anyway," Ojiisan voiced out, sighing and leaning against his seat. "Would you like to know how I caught the heart of Len's grandmother, Kahoko-san?"

Blinking, Hino thought of how random it was for Ojiisan to start talking about his _love life_. It was not that Hino was not interested, but she deemed it rather out-of-the-blue. "Eh?" she said instead, manifesting her inner surprise.

Ojiisan smiled, and his eyes crinkled all the more. "Well, you see—"

"I'm here."

Both heads looked up at the source of the voice. Standing by the gigantic doors was Tsukimori, his arms folded right across his chest.

"Ah, Len!" called Hino, smiling. She was relieved, for some reasons, to find Tsukimori right there. Perhaps it had something to do with her discomfort with the presence of Len's grandfather?

Despite the homey feeling Ojiisan radiated, Hino did not feel any sort of comfort. Ojiisan would always show her how happy he was with her presence in the villa, but somehow, she felt that something between them was stiff—also, there was _something_ between Tsukimori and Ojiisan. She just could not lay a finger on what that something was.

"Ah, good, good," muttered Ojiisan, smiling. He raised his hand and motioned the boy to sit beside the redhead. "Won't you sit beside Kahoko-san, will you?"

Hino sheepishly smiled at Ojiisan's language.

"Hn."

The redhead stealthily caught Tsukimori's eyes as she scooted over and let him sit. There was some sort of underlying message that he was saying, but she could not understand any at all. It was as if all internal communications between them, which they did not know had been present all this time, had completely gone away.

Tsukimori averted his attention to his still smiling grandfather and asked, "Is there anything important you have to remind us, Ojiisan?"

"Ah, yes," started Ojiisan as he stood up and went over his desk to get a stack of papers that Hino noticed had sat there for quite a while. "These are brochures, aren't they?"

Hino looked over to the young man sitting beside her before checking out the brochures Ojiisan had given. The cover was simple—a background of gradient white and blue patterned with hearts of different styles. At the top, in bold, red letters, read:

**TESTIMONY OF DEVOTION:  
Prove Your Undying Love **

_**24 May 2012  
Thursday  
10.00 at OKINAWA SPORTS COMPLEX**_

_The contest all lovers are waiting for . . .  
. . . this golden week! Register now!_

It was as if _the_ silence of all silences had befallen the three occupants of the vast room. After all, it was not what both Hino and Tsukimori had expected from Ojiisan. (But then again, when did Ojiisan ever meet their expectations?) Stiffly, the couple looked up to the ever-expectant old man.

The balding man was smiling so mischievously that Tsukimori almost crumpled the thin brochure he held in one hand. Ojiisan interlaced his fingers together and gazed at the two teenagers happily.

"Actually, erase the words "Register now!" from that, actually," the eldest of the two men chirped. He sighed and his crescent-closed eyes snapped open to reveal cold, vindictive orbs. "Do you expect me to just have you here in my mansion and not do anything in return? You're an imbecile, if you think so."

If it were even possible, Hino's already widened eyes enlarged even more, surprised by the sudden change of attitude from Tsukimori's grandfather. The loving, happy-go-lucky Tsukimori Kunikazu? Dark and conniving? The redheaded violinist's throat had gone dry, sane thoughts seemingly evaporating from her head. There was one question ringing through her ears, though.

For what was Ojiisan doing this all?

Tsukimori lifted his head up to his grandfather. "I—What do you mean, Ojiisan?" he questioned.

Ojiisan smiled again and tilted his head sideward, saying, "I want you two to prove to me that you are worthy my blessings."

"W—Worthy your blessings?" echoed Hino, clearly confused. She almost jumped in her seat when Tsukimori reached out with his free hand and held hers tightly. She looked down at their connected hands and at her boyfriend's defiant face.

"There's nothing we have to prove, Ojiisan, you know that," replied Tsukimori, his glare intensifying in every raging second that passed by. He held Hino's hand tighter and closer. "What's the point?"

"The point is . . . ," the old man's smile did not even waver when he continued, ". . . I don't really trust you, Len. Not ever."

.

.

.

Hino knew that that was the most painful thing Tsukimori Len had ever heard.

. . . And when she gazed at the mentioned young man, she knew it hurt more to hear it from someone he loved.

.

.

.

"And he's scarred for life!" Takato yelled, laughing at the reddening face of Hihara. She puffed her cheeks to keep her laughter from erupting further, but even that did not help.

Tsuchiura, who was walking beside Hihara, patted his senpai at the back. Despite the comforting gesture, he still found the urge to snicker. "I never knew you had it in you, senpai. First, Tsukimori. Next . . . an old woman? You _really_ have one kind of a charm, senpai."

The two juniors laughed even further, going as far as high-fiving each other, when Hihara grumbled, "It's not funny, you guys! Imagine yourself, being all so innocent just by helping a granny in need then—then—then—argggh!"

Tsuchiura and Takato's green-haired senpai stopped from walking to rumple his green hair in frustration. He could not believe it! He _definitely _could not believe it! With the raging thoughts, an inner Hihara Kazuki popped out in his head, patting the real-life Hihara in the back.

"_Ah, myself, I pity you,"_ said Inner Hihara. The astral-like imagination shook his head to manifest his point. _"To get—toot—by an old woman."_

Hihara's two other companions laughed further when Hihara groaned again at the memory that happened not too long ago. They had been strolling by the seaside, watching tourists come and go. They had had found out that not only was the resort for the family, but it was also open for tourists.

The three had happily passed by stalls of fruits that were being sold and other souvenir items made of shells and hemp. That was when they had come across an old woman, struggling to walk up five flights of marble stairs that led to a mini-hotel at the top of the plateau. Hihara, being a gentleman that he was, took the initiative to carry the grandmother up.

To cut the long story short . . .

Takato laughed more, wiping a single tear that escaped the corner of her right eye. "She freaking _groped_ you! Oh, Kami-sama!"

Hihara pouted and looked ahead, feeling all red in the face. They did not walk in silence after that. Actually, for Hihara, it was a walk to Cavalry. All his companions ever did was make fun of him and _that_ little (well, not so little) incident. When, finally, they reached the door to the sitting room intended for their group, Hihara suddenly stopped, sensing something quite . . . ominous.

Tsuchiura stopped chuckling and stared in confusion at his senpai. When he was about to make a remark on Hihara and the groping incident and the door that might grope him again (because he was so "charming and loving and—I want to grope you!" plus laughing), the older boy let out a hand that seemed to say stop and silently, cautiously, opened the huge doors.

.

.

.

The door revealed the rest of their friends inside, red in the faces, and a greater horror Hihara never would have expected. Or even thought.

Hihara gulped. "This _is_ so not good."

.

.

.

Tsukimori gripped Hino's hand tighter.

"I—Ojiisan, that kind of thinking—!" Hino stopped short when Ojiisan held out a hand and turned to her. He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to continue. "Len . . . Len is not just someone you could _not_ trust. He's trustworthy, I know just that, and those words—they—"

A single look from Ojiisan sent Hino into silence. The look screamed authority over everyone in the mansion, over her, over his own grandson. Ojiisan grinned at once. "Ah, Kahoko-san, you and your beliefs. I believe you have not known my grandson for over a year—not for a year, even—so . . . keep your opinions inside, will you, Kahoko-san?"

And the tag questions were back.

"What if we don't join, Ojiisan?" asked Tsukimori, letting go of Hino's hand. "What are you going to do?"

It took a while before Hino realized that Ojiisan was laughing. It started with his crescent-shaped eyes, then to the shaking of the shoulders, then to a very inaudible—Hino hardly heard it—snort.

"You're funny, my grandson, funny," Ojiisan pointed out. He stopped laughing that it was almost cruel. "The point is, Len, whichever you do—you don't join or you lose the game—you'll face the consequences. And they're pretty big."

Tsukimori made a move to stand but stopped. Instead, he warily asked, "And they are?"

The old man stood up from where he sat and went over to an armoire at the farthest corner of the room opposite to where the couple sat. He knelt down so he could open the lowest drawer there was and pulled out a big and square box. Ojiisan walked back over to the two teenagers and placed the item on top of the coffee table. He sat back to the couch opposite the two.

Hino felt Tsukimori stiffen at the sight—it was an album.

"First consequence, Len," started Ojiisan, leaning at the back of the couch, "is spilling of the beans. You know what I mean."

Then he leaned forward, eyes opening again.

"Do you want me to do that, my grandson, don't you?" Ojiisan smiled again. He leaned back and said, "The next consequence has got something to do with your dreams, Len, hasn't it?"

Hino felt the need to speak. "But Ojiisan!"

Ojiisan turned to look at her and said in reply, "What did I say in your first day here, Kahoko-san, dear? Didn't I tell you to call me Kunikazu-chan, did I? Hm? Oh, and dear, you can do nothing about my consequence, dear. As I have said, I don't really trust Len. I never have."

"But . . . ," started Hino once again. She relented when Tsukimori held her hand tighter. Her gaze shifted to his other hand that held the forgotten brochure and noticed that his hand was holding on so tightly that he created a rumpled dent at the side of the periodical.

"Lastly," voiced out the old Tsukimori, successfully silencing the girl, "I want you two to marry on July."

Shocked silence prevailed.

Ojiisan laughed and was pulled into one of his own, cruel dreams. "And have twenty-one little Lens and little Kahoko-sans of course!"

Flustered, the two teenagers visibly tensed, but it was Len who retorted—which, of course, surprised Hino a great deal. She had never seen, in the two days they had been there, Tsukimori lose his cool in front of his grandfather (or anyone, for that matter). "Ojiisan, that's too severe!"

Hino remained sitting there, her both hands, now freed from holding the brochure and the other, Len's hand, covered her mouth in utmost disbelief. Marriage had never come in a huge volume of weightiness as this had. Engagement was one thing, but marriage at seventeen? She was not yet even sure of what to do with her life after high school—not real sure about her _and_ Tsukimori.

And then _this_?

"There's nothing severe to someone who has broken my trust, Len," said Ojiisan, still smiling. He leaned forward and tapped the album with the tips of his three fingers. "Prove to me that you have chosen the best woman for the next generation of the Tsukimoris. Prove to me that you love her too much not to let her undergo this—as you call it—_severe_ punishment. Prove to me that she will be your first, your last. Prove to me that it is enough time that _I_ forgive you for what happened seven years ago."

Silence engulfed the three occupants of the room once again. All Hino could do was watch in wariness as Tsukimori and Ojiisan continued staring at each other so intensely that she could feel the ground shaking. Who could have known that she was signing up for marriage the moment she accepted—not really—Tsukimori's demand for a girlfriend in _her_ and the moment she lay foot on this mansion's perimeter?

.

.

.

What exactly happened seven years ago?

Hino found herself wondering.

.

.

.

Tsukimori was still holding Hino's hand when they walked back to the sitting room where they believed their friends passed their times. He was not shaken. He was not even worried. But he was scared. The mere heaviness of his touch on Hino's hand said it all.

Last night, as he lay on his bed, he wondered if all his actions were worth what was happening then. Did he do the right thing? Was it right to pull Hino into a false situation, lying to her even? Was it right to make Hino believe that their connection—their _relationship_—was real? He wondered if it was right that he did not tell his parents in the first place that they had the wrong deduction.

He did not have a girlfriend. He never had Hino Kahoko.

And when his grandfather said he never really trusted him, Tsukimori knew at once. He had always been wrong.

"It's OK, Tsukimori-kun," said the girl beside him. She stopped in her tracks and Tsukimori did, too. Hino did not look at him. Instead, she looked away so she could conceal the worry and nervousness she had in her face. "It's . . . It's OK, you know."

But Tsukimori knew better.

"If we win, we'll never really have to—to face all those consequences, you know," continued Hino, her tone noticeably rising a few octaves up. "_You_ will never have to face them. All of Ojiisan's consequences are at your cost, so . . . so . . . ."

When Hino started to tear up, Tsukimori just stood there. When he said his apology, Tsukimori found a mop of red hair pushing on the crook of his neck.

.

.

.

In his mind, Tsukimori thought that not everything of his grandfather's consequence was against him. Actually, the prospect of living with Hino for the rest of his life was more than treasure in itself.

But a nagging thought in his head asked him, "What if she thinks the opposite?"

.

.

.

On the other side of the house, a group that consisted of Hihara, Tsuchiura, Takato, Kobayashi, Amou, Kaji, Yunoki, and the two freshmen, screamed in horror as they stared at the ceiling of the wide sitting room.

_We are being played at_, Amou concluded, her face very red. She and the others had just come from the garden where they enjoyed tea. They never really had expected . . . _this_ madness.

"Seriously, I just _know_ that Ojiisan is enjoying seeing us like _this_!" the journalist exclaimed, her face reddening even more.

. . . for up in the ceiling, pairs of undergarments from everyone were hanged.

.

.

.

And Tsukimori Kunikazu laughed as he watched in amusement—he had security cameras everywhere—the group of teens from Tokyo panicking rigorously.

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

author's notes:

so i was being happy with my life (because hell yeah, i managed to pass the entrance exam of the university of the philippines!) :) when i thought of navigating through my files in the pc. then i saw the folder that said _-sera-chan011-_ and i thought, hey, why not check it out again? i saw the files that consisted of the plots for my unfinished stories and well, i suddenly thought to write again (because i'm grateful, ok?) :D

there ya go. :) now, do you see who the real Ojiisan is? can you guess from: a) evil grandfather b) just pure on drugs grandfather c) aota. _all of the above_. :P thanks for reading!

thanks to these lovely reviewers!

annee loves sasusaku  
inari  
aris-chan  
little miss flutterfly  
patch angel  
DangerFiction  
Keizura Manjuroh  
meowzzzz  
MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness  
nebhat04  
Pusa Myaw  
pamela 30  
rockinggently  
jazzzz  
Dancing-Souls  
Nik Van Fresces  
c3xv-011  
KuronekoXIII  
EchizenRyoma  
tHisisYoUraNimE  
Marlene  
Yana ano baka  
Vangran  
Kimmi  
Hercolanium  
cres-cres

thank you very much for the support! until next time!

review? :))

love lots  
~sera-chan

p.s. i **know** i haven't updated in over a year. ^^" ne, gomen.


End file.
